Unexpected Outcomes
by Storywriter
Summary: Michael is in Sona waiting for the moment to escape. Then a mysterious visitor comes who helps him in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

Michael Scofield walked the grounds of Sona. His main thought was not on the upcoming escape, but on Sara.

" Sara," Michael thought.

Michael leaned up against the wall and again let his mind wander on Sara Tancredi. He thought about the first time he aw her in the infirmary at Fox River, the time he saved her during the riot ( the riot he started), the lies he told her, and when he first kissed her. Michael then opened his eyes on why he now wanted to get of Sona, it wasn't just to get James Whistler out, but to get revenge on whoever killed Sara. Michael then got notice of a visitor. When he got the the gate, he saw a young lady there, she had long brown hair and he noticed she had green eyes.

" Who are you and what do you want?"

The young lady sighed.

" My name is Callie. I'm here about Sara."

Michael grew angry.

" Don't ever mention that name."

Michael began to walk away.

" I'm not here to cause you harm. I've read about you in the papers and from what Sara told me. I'm her cousin."

Michael stopped and went back up.

" Go on."

" Sara told me she was coming down here and the basic reason was to be with you, clear your name. If you want my opinion, she wanted to be with you no matter what. I haven't heard from her, so I came down here to find her."

Michael didn't know what to tell her. Callie looked sweet and innocent, he couldn't tell her that Sara was dead.

" I don't know where she is. I've been in here. The last time I saw her was at a cabin, then I was brought here. How did you know where to find me?"

" News gets around," Callie said," I'm worried about her. I lasted talked to Sara when she arrived. Michael, what happened, how..wait I did read about what you did. You're very brave."

Michael nodded.

" If you need help, go find my brother."

" Lincoln Burrows?"

" Yeah."

Callie nodded.

" Okay. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could help you more, get you out of here for instance."

" You don't need to worry. Find my brother, or if I see him, I'll tell him to look for you."

" Callie Bancroft, I'm staying at the Panama Inn. I don't know how much longer I'll be here."

Michael looked at her.

" I can tell my brother when I see him, maybe you two will find one another."

Callie looked at him.

" I'm not good with people I don't know. Maybe this was a mistake."

Callie began to walk away.

" Wait. Please."

Callie stopped.

" I don't know what else to tell you. I have to get out of here and find Sara myself."

Callie turned and looked at him.

" You can tell your brother where I am at," Callie said," But what then?"

" I don't know," Michael told her," I guess we have to wait and see what develops."

Callie then walked away. Michael went back to the grounds and was approached by Whistler.

" Who was that?" Whistler asked.

Michael looked at him.

" Do you have to know everything?" Michael asked.

" When are we getting out of here?"

" Stop hounding me. I've got work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that day, Michael got another visitor and this time it was his brother Lincoln. Michael still felt mad at his brother for not telling him the truth about Sara before.

" So how's it going?" Lincoln asked.

" Slowly," Michael said," Trying to figure a way out of here isn't easy, but it's not impossible."

Lincoln looked down.

" What's the matter Linc?" Michael asked," Is LJ still safe?"

" Susan tells me he is and I have to believe that. What about you?"

Michael looked around.

" I got a visit from this girl. Her name is Callie. She says she's Sara's cousin."

" Do you believe that?"

" I don't know. I find it hard to believe anything anymore. Callie came here looking for Sara. There's more to it. I think you need to find her."

Lincoln looked at Michael.

" What? This girl could be a nutcase. Someone looking for attention."

" Lincoln. Please. Callie is staying at the Panama in. I think she wants to help."

Lincoln nodded his head.

" Okay, but if she really is Sara's cousin, then she needs to know what happened. You didn't tell her, did you?"

" I couldn't. Callie does look sweet and innocent. Talk to her Linc."

" I will. I have to go meet Susan. I'll be back tomorrow. We don't have much time left. What does this girl look like?"

" Callie has short brown hair and crystal green eyes. I would say she's about 5'3."

Lincoln left and Michael went back to the field. He leaned up against the wall and Whistler came up.

" What?" Michael asked.

" I'm sorry man. I don't mean to keep hounding you, but I need to get out of here. I fear for Sofia's safety."

Michael nodded his head.

" I know. I'm working on it."

" Michael. I am sorry about what happened to Sara. Maybe it was a trick. Sara could be alive."

Michael looked at him. He had hope that was still true. Next to Lincoln and LJ, Sara meant everything to him.

" We need to keep moving," Michael said," I have an idea."

" What is it?" Whistler asked," I will help you."

Michael nodded. He was going to need help with what he was planning to do.

Lincoln went back to town and to the Panama Inn and looked around. At first he didn't see Callie.

" Are you Lincoln Burrows?"

Lincoln turned around to see the girl Michael described.

" Callie?"

" Yes. You're Lincoln?"

Lincoln nodded his head.

" Michael told me you might come by."

" I don't have much time to talk. I have to go meet someone. Please don't ask."

" Have you seen Sara?"

Lincoln shook his head.

" It seems hopeless. I can't find her anywhere."

" This is a huge place. Why did you go see my brother?"

Callie sat down.

" I thought maybe he might know where Sara was, but he didn't. Michael told me he hasn't see or spoken to her."

" I haven't either. The last time I saw her she was making a statement. I think someone was following her."

" You mean Sara might've been kidnapped?"

" I didn't say that."

" Please, if you know anything, I have to know."

" Look, I have to go. I'll see you around Callie."

Lincoln left the building and Callie now was fearing the worst.

" He knows something. I have to find out what it is and I will find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael and Whistler went back to Michael's cell. Michael looked out the window at the guards tower.

" What are you looking for?" Whistler asked.

Michael kept looking.

" Something I've noticed. When the sun is near the guards tower."

" What about it?"

" The guard turns away from the glare, which will help with the escape. If the sun is at the right angle.."

" Then the guard can't see us."

" Exactly."

Michael went out of the cell. Whistler followed him.

" About that girl?"

Michael stopped.

" What girl?"

" The one who came to see you. Who is she?"

" I don't know for sure. She says she's related to Sara."

Whistler then walked on, but then stopped.

" Where are you going to go after you get out of here?"

Michael didn't know how to answer that.

" Sofia and I. We're going to get as far as we can, after I help you save your nephew. Michael, I will help you save LJ."

Michael nodded his head and Whistler walked on.

" I have to save LJ. I couldn't save Sara, but I will save my nephew.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was waiting for Susan. Each time he saw Susan B. Anthony, she looked more like the devil. Lincoln then saw Sofia.

" Oh hell."

Sofia went up to him.

" What are you doing here?"

" Lincoln, I told you I want to help you."

Lincoln shook his head. Sofia Lugo was the girlfriend of Whistler and pulled herself into an already bad situation.

" Sofia. You need to stay away."

" I want to help you. You're helping me."

" This is dangerous. I'm sure Whistler wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Sofia sat down next to him.

" I don't want James to get hurt either."

Lincoln knew there was no way to get Sofia out of this.

" I know, but for now will you find something else to do. I'm meeting someone."

" Is it the woman who has your son?"

Lincoln nodded his head.

" Good luck Lincoln. You know where to find me."

Sofia left and Lincoln sighed. Susan came from the other direction and grinned at Lincoln.

" I see Sofia was just here."

Lincoln looked at Susan. He still found Susan smug and evil.

" How's my son?"

" LJ is fine, but if something goes wrong, LJ will be dead like Sara."

Lincoln got up.

" Don't harm my son. Michael told me he has a plan made out. I will check with him tomorrow."

Susan sat down.

" I'll give you the benefit, but no more time. Michael has one week."

" Susan. It will happen. Michael will get Whistler out and he will be exchanged for Whistler."

Susan got back up.

" It's good to know you're cooperating. LJ will stay safe as long as you do."

Susan then left. Lincoln turned around and saw Callie.

" What the? What the hell are you doing here?"

Callie crossed her arms.

" What do you know? Who were you talking to? Do she have Sara?"

" Look. You don't want to know."

Callie stepped back.

" You do know. Tell me."

" I can't. I have to go."

" Lincoln please. Maybe I can help."

Lincoln shook his head and went back up to her.

" I don't know about Sara, but the woman you saw me talking to has my son."

Callie felt shocked.

" My goodness. I'm sorry. How did that happen?"

" I don't know for sure. LJ came down here after the news came that I was cleared, you know of the charges I had."

Callie nodded.

" Now you could be in danger. You need to go back Callie."

" I'm not going anywhere. I told Michael I can help him and help is what I'm going to do."

Lincoln again knew there wasn't a way out, now he had to look out for another life besides his own.

" You need to stay away. Don't get yourself involved here.

" I think I already have."

Lincoln walked on, but Callie followed him.

" Don't follow me."

" Why don't you tell me? I have a right to know what happened to Sara."

Lincoln looked at her.

" How old are you?"

" What difference does it make?"

" You're too young to get involved here."

" I'm 25."

" OK, but I can't tell you what I don't know."

Callie nodded.

" I see, but I want to help. Sara has to be somewhere."

" Just keep your eyes open and stay away from Sona, it's for your own good."

Lincoln walked on. Callie still felt that Lincoln knew something, and she had to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie woke up the next morning in her room at the Panama Inn. The sun was shining bright through the window. Callie got up and looked out the window. A part of her felt like going back home and the other part of her said that she needed to find Sara and the truth.

" Lincoln Burrows knows something," Callie told herself," I have to find out what it is."

Callie got changed and then headed downstairs. On her way out, she saw Lincoln.

" Lincoln," Callie said," What brings you here?"

Lincoln looked at her.

" Have you given it any more thought? About going back to where you came from?"

" Yes."

" And?"

" I'm not going Lincoln. I have to find Sara."

" You can't do this alone and you don't know where to look. I don't even know where to look Callie. You have to go home."

Callie only nodded her head.

" You see Callie. Go back now."

" No. I'm going to Sona and tall to Michael."

Callie began to walk away, but Lincoln stopped her.

" Let go of me," Callie told him.

" It's for your own good to stay away. Michael can't deal with this."

" With what? Does this have to do with your son?"

" Yes. If I told you something would you reconsidering going home. Where did you come from anyway?"

" I live in Chicago. I will think it over again."

" The people who have my son, needs my brother to break someone out of Sona."

" Who and why?"

" His name is James Whistler and it's in exchange for my son."

Callie looked down and shook her head.

" I'm sorry about your son. How old is he?"

" LJ is 16."

Callie sighed.

" I want to find Sara. Sara is my best friend, I can talk to her. I don't have anyone else to talk to."

Lincoln saw the tears in Callie's eyes.

" I understand, but you need to get out before they discover anything."

" Who's they? You brought this up Lincoln."

" The people who have LJ."

Callie ended up walking away.

" Wait," Lincoln said," Where are you going?"

Callie stopped.

" To get some breakfast. I will stay away from Sona."

Callie then walked on. Lincoln went out the door soon after. Lincoln shook his head. He feared that Callie was going to be discovered and she could be now in extreme danger.

A little while later, Lincoln went to Sona to talk to Michael. Michael looked at him and couldn't help but still feel anger towards him.

" Well?" Michael asked.

" I talked to Callie. I tried to talk her into leaving this place before anyone from ' The Company ' discovers her."

" And?"

" She refuses to leave Michael. Callie is determined to find Sara."

Michael nodded his head and then looked at his brother.

" What aren't you telling me Linc?"

Lincoln shook his head.

" I told Callie what happened to LJ, but not Sara."

" That's could be dangerous Linc. I figured out something and I have Whistler's help."

" And I have Sofia's and I don't like it. I have another life to look out for and Callie too. So what's the news? I have to tell Susan."

" There's this glare that hits the guard tower. When it hits the tower, the guard looks away. That's out chance."

" What about the other guards?"

" That's where you come in Lincoln. They need to be knocked out somehow. They leave to get coffee or something. Maybe Sofia can help you with that. You sure I don't need to know anything else?"

" I can't do much else."

" Keep trying to get Callie out of here, she needs to get out of here Linc."

Lincoln nodded his head and left Sona. He sat in the car for awhile before going back to town. Callie had to get out of Panama and now.


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln went back to town and he saw Callie.

" Hey," Lincoln said," Are you going home now?"

" No," Callie answered," What's going on?"

" You really want to know?"

" Michael is breaking out soon, isn't he?"

Lincoln looked at her and didn't know what to say.

" What's your angle?"

" I beg your pardon?"

" Callie, Michael is breaking Whistler out tomorrow."

" Tomorrow?"

" Neither one of us want you to get hurt here."

" I'm already hurting."

Callie sat down on a bench.

" I know. So are we. This is wrong, but do you really want to help?"

Callie nodded her head.

" I also want to find Sara."

" Then you need to keep your eyes open and watch your back."

Callie nodded her head.

" Come on. I'll take you back to your hotel. Get in the car."

Callie got up and got in the car with Lincoln and went back to the Inn.

" What are you going to do?" Callie asked.

" I have to go meet someone. I'll talk to you later."

Callie went back up to her room and sat down. There were so many questions and very few answers.

" Sara, where are you?" Callie thought," Where would you go?"

Callie got back up and looked out the window. She didn't know what else to do.

" Maybe Lincoln is right. I need to go back home before I cause myself more trouble."

Callie went back out the door and went for a walk to clear her head, but then went back to the Inn.

" So far I'm not having any luck. I think I need to go home, but first I need to talk to Lincoln again."

Callie then discovered she didn't have any idea of how to contact Lincoln.

" I have to wait to see what he's going to do. Maybe he's looking for Sara too."

Callie then laid down and thought about the times she talked to Sara.

" Sara talked to me about Michael and how she feels. Now I can't find her."

Callie then shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln was at the spot where Susan told him to meet her and he was getting tired of waiting.

" Where are you? Why are you the one making me wait?"

Susan then came up and grinned at him.

" You're late."

" Don't make me mad here Lincoln."

" You talk to me about being late, then you're late."

Susan sat down and frowned.

" Let's get one thing straight here. I'm the one in charge."

Lincoln was getting fed up with Susan and really wanted to show her how he felt.

" How's my son?"

" LJ is fine. What about your brother?"

" Today. The escape is happening at 3:15."

Susan frowned.

" Why so early?"

" That's the way Michael planned it. He and Whistler will meet us on the beach. If that suits you."

Susan then got up.

" Okay. Do you trust me?"

Lincoln gave her a dirty look.

" In a word, No. You had Sara killed."

" I can easily have LJ killed."

Lincoln got up.

" I'm sorry. Don't hurt my son."

" Don't worry I'll meet you on the beach at 3:15."

" No they're breaking out at 3:15."

" Okay then 4:00. No tricks Lincoln, or LJ is dead."

Susan left. Lincoln sighed and left the place and went to the Panama Inn. He saw Callie at the front desk.

" Hey," Lincoln said to her.

Callie looked at him.

" Where are you going?" Lincoln asked her.

Callie looked down.

" I've decided that you're right. I have to go home. If I haven't found Sara now, I may never find her."

" I need your help."

Callie set her suitcase down.

" What's your plan?"

" I need you to stay at a cabin I found. I have someone else to help me out with Michael and Whistler.

Callie sat down.

" What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

Callie looked at him.

" I've made up my mind to go back to Chicago and you need me to stay. Lincoln I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling you know something."

Lincoln sat down.

" I do need you to help me here. Please."

" Where is this place? What do you need me to do?"

" Are you all checked out?"

Callie nodded her head.

" Come with me. We need to get going on this."

Callie left with Lincoln and went to the cabin with him.

" How did you find this place?"

" On accident, but I needed it. It does have running water, but no power."

Callie sat down on an old sofa.

" Sorry about the conditions. I didn't have much time to clean up."

Callie got up.

" I can help clean it up. What are you going to do?"

Lincoln went to the door. I have to go meet someone. I'll come back here, but it'll be some time."

Callie nodded her head and Lincoln left. Callie looked around the cabin and found some cleaning supplies.

" I don't know if I can do this. This sounds like a dangerous situation and I have to get out."

Lincoln went to go pick up Sofia and was worried about the next move.

" Lincoln, are you okay?"

Lincoln looked at her.

" I'm not sure what I'm feeling. All I know is that I need to save my son."

Sofia looked away.

" You need to have faith. Maybe we can help Whistler too."

Sofia had tears in her eyes.

" I know your son means a lot to you, James means a lot to me."

Lincoln nodded his head, he knew that, and he was going to do what he could to help.

It was sometime later, when they were in town watching some of the Sona guards.

" What now?" Sofia asked," We can't just sit here."

Lincoln kept looking.

" Come on, we go now."

Lincoln got out of the car and so did Sofia. They headed up the path and as they passed by one of the guards, Lincoln knocked into him.

" Why don't you look where you're going," the guard said.

" I'm sorry. Here I'll get you a new one."

Lincoln ordered some coffee and when nobody was looking snuck something inside the cup.

" Here please accept this."

The guard didn't say a word, but accepted it. The guard walked on and Sofia looked at him.

" What's the next step?" Sofia asked.

" I did my part," Lincoln said," Now it's up to Michael."

Sofia went back in the car with Lincoln and waited far outside the gates of Sona.

" So we wait?"

" We wait."


	7. Chapter 7

While waiting in Sona for the right moment, Michael and Whistler watched the guard towers carefully.

" This is really getting to me," Whistler said," The wait. All I want to do is get out of here and then go far away with Sofia."

Michael looked at him.

" What?" Whistler asked," You want out, just as bad as I do."

Michael nodded his head.

" Apparently for different reasons," Michael said.

" I know you want to save LJ and I know I said I would help, but I need to get out of here."

Michael just looked at the guard towers.

" It's time."

Whistler looked out the window.

" So?"

" I'll go first, you follow behind me. We need to move fast."

Whistler watched as Michael went out the window. The glare was still there, but at every passing second, Whistler got nervous. Michael was all the way down, when he looked up at Whistler.

" Come on," Michael said.

Whistler went down the rope and made it all the way down.

" Run," Michael said.

Michael and Whistler ran and to a far away fence. The fence had a huge hole in it.

" How did you know that was there?" Whistler asked.

Michael said nothing and went through it and Whistler went behind him.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Lincoln were waiting.

" I think I see them," Lincoln said.

Sofia looked and saw what Lincoln saw.

" It's them," Sofia said.

Michael and Whistler ran up to the car.

" No time to waste," Lincoln said," We have to get going here."

Michael and Whistler got into the car and Lincoln began to drive.

" Thank goodness your safe," Whistler said to Sofia.

Sofia just smiled.

" Time to save LJ," Lincoln said," It's time to clean up this mess."

Michael nodded his head. It was time to save LJ and then get as far away as they could.

As time passed, Susan was getting fed up with waiting.

" They're late," Susan said.

Susan looked at LJ.

" If they're not here in five minutes, you're dead."

LJ didn't say a word.

It was several minutes later, when Lincoln stopped the car.

" This is the meeting point," Lincoln said," We have to get going now. We're late as it is."

The four of them got out of the car and headed towards the beach. Susan was waiting there with a few other people and LJ as well.

" You're late," Susan said," I was seconds away from killing LJ."

Lincoln looked at her and so did Michael.

" Let go of my son," Lincoln said," We've got Whistler."

Susan smiled.

" I see," Susan said," Send me Whistler and I'll send LJ."

Susan didn't know about the plan Lincoln had up his sleeve and if it worked, Susan would be the one that was dead.

" What are you two waiting for?" Susan asked," Give me Whistler."

Suddenly shots came from somewhere and two of Susan's bodyguards went down.

" Give me my son," Lincoln said," Or you're next."

Susan looked at LJ.

" Go," Susan said.

LJ ran to his father.

" Go to hand it to you Lincoln," Susan said," You're smarter then I thought."

Susan then got a glimpse of who was behind the ambush. It was Jane.

" You," Susan said.

Jane grinned.

" You're not as smart as you thought," Jane said," At first I wasn't sure about LJ coming down here. After a short time, I came down here and then running into Lincoln, I knew I had to help him."

Susan snickered.

" Let's go James," Susan said," We're done here."

Whistler went up to her.

" No, you're done."

" I'm not playing games here James."

" Neither am I. I'm taking Sofia and getting out of here. You can go to hell. "

Susan was about to walk away, but Whistler knocked her down and then he went back to Sofia.

" We need to get out of here now," Whistler said.

Sofia nodded her head. Whistler looked at Michael.

" Thank you for everything," Whistler," You need to get out of here too."

Whistler went off with Sofia.

" Now what?" LJ asked," We can go home now."

" I'm not going anywhere," Michael said," I want to know."

Michael went up to Susan.

" Did you do it? Did you kill Sara?"

Susan got up.

" What if I did? You gonna kill me. Looking at you, it's not in you. In fact, you don't look good Michael."

Lincoln went up to her.

" You've got nothing to bargain with ," Lincoln said," Leave. Now."

Susan did.

" Why did you let her do that?" Michael asked.

" It's not worth it," Lincoln said," Come on. You need rest. I have something to show you."

Michael went off with Lincoln so did LJ, Jane, and a few others. Lincoln got his son back, but now wanted to get him out.

" LJ, I want you to go back with Jane," Lincoln said.

" I want to stay with you dad," LJ said," I don't want to go anywhere."

Lincoln hugged his son.

" Please. I want you to be safe. Your uncle and I have unfinished business."

Michael agreed with that and the unfinished business was to find the culprit who killed Sara.


	8. Chapter 8

Well after the escape happened, Michael went back to the cabin with Lincoln and saw Callie was there. Michael still had doubts about Callie and her tactics. Callie had no idea what was going on, at least, not yet. Michael was surprised to see Callie at the cabin.

" What's she doing here Linc?"

" I needed her help."

" I was going to go home, but Lincoln asked me to stay.

" Now what?" Michael asked," We have to go save LJ now? I can't save Sara."

Callie looked at him.

" What do you mean you can't save Sara?" Callie asked," You said you didn't know where she was."

Michael went up to her.

" You know what. I don't believe you say who you are."

" I am who I am Michael. You don't look good either."

" I'm fine. I want to get revenge on whoever killed her."

Callie shook her head.

" What do you mean by that? It can't be true."

Lincoln went up to her.

" I'm afraid it is. Sara's dead."

Callie sat down.

" How do you know?"

Lincoln looked at Callie's sad eyes.

" The people who kidnapped her and my son, they put..."

" What?" Callie asked.

Lincoln shook his head.

" Sara's head was in a box."

Callie got up.

" No, I don't believe it."

" I saw it for myself."

Callie looked at Michael.

" You didn't tell me."

" How could I?" Michael asked," If..I knew what it would do to you."

Michael then sat down. Lincoln looked at his brother.

" You know Callie's right, you don't look good Michael."

" I feel dizzy," Michael said.

For some reason, Callie went up to Michael and felt his forehead.

" My goodness, you're burning up. Something has to be done."

" I can't go to a hospital Callie. If I do, then I will end up back in Sona."

Michael got up again and stumbled back.

" You need to rest," Callie said," This is tearing you up. Lincoln help me get him the the backroom."

Lincoln did laying Michael on the bed. Michael shut his eyes and panted loudly.

" I need cold water," Callie said," To help get the temperature down."

Lincoln got a cloth and put cold water on it. Callie took it and began to use it on Michael, gently.

" Michael," Lincoln said.

There was no response.

" He's unresponsive," Callie said," Sleeping most likely. I'll do what I can to help him."

" He took what happened to Sara hard," Lincoln said," I lied to Michael and didn't tell him. When I did tell him, it was like the world stopped. Michael loved her and I'm sorry I didn't tell you Callie."

Callie nodded her head.

" I know. Sara told me how much she loved Michael. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lincoln stepped away.

" I wasn't sure of who you were," Lincoln said," I was only thinking about my son. LJ was out there, captive, like Sara was."

Callie looked down.

" I'm sorry," Callie said," But I can't believe Sara is gone. Wait, you just said was. Did you save your son?"

Lincoln went back up and looked at Michael.

" Take care of my brother," Lincoln said," I have somewhere to go, someone to meet."

" Be careful," Callie said," Michael wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Lincoln nodded his head and left. Callie felt tears in her eyes and looked at Michael.

" You would've made Sara happy Michael. I know you would've."

Callie got up and left the room and sat on the sofa and couldn't hold back her tears. Callie let them flow and cried louder. The best friend she ever knew was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln was on his way to see Jane, who was at a secret location. Deep down, Lincoln didn't want to leave his son again, but he felt that he had to. LJ looked at his father and didn't know what to think.

" We're going back to the states," Jane told Lincoln, " I'll look after LJ. When do you expect to return?"

" Hard to say," Lincoln answered," I don't know. Right now, Michael is ill. I have someone looking after him. After Michael comes to, he's going to want to go after Susan."

" Sounds like more trouble," Susan said," Maybe we should stay? The house we have is in Houston. The details are written on here."

Lincoln shook his head and took the sheet of paper Jane handed him.

" I want LJ out of here," Lincoln said," Far away as possible."

Lincoln then went up to LJ.

" I'll be with you soon LJ. Until then, stay with Jane."

" I will. I only wanted to be with you dad. You were free and clear. I didn't expect anything bad to happen."

Lincoln hugged his son.

" I have to go," Lincoln said," I love you son."

" I love you too dad."

Lincoln then went back up to Jane.

" I'll be in Houston as soon as I can. After Michael is well, maybe I can convince him that nothing can be done about Susan."

" Don't worry about LJ," Jane said," He'll be safe with me. I don't think Susan will be a problem anymore."

Lincoln then ended up leaving the house and went back to the cabin where he found Callie asleep on the sofa. Tears were filling his eyes because he had to leave LJ, again. Lincoln looked in the bedroom to find Michael still sleeping. Callie then woke up.

" You're back," Callie said.

" A few moments ago."

" Are you okay?"

Lincoln nodded his head.

" Any change?"

Callie shook her head and Lincoln sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

" I wish I could change things," Lincoln told her," I did what I had to. Now I'm worried about Michael. What happened to Sara had torn him apart. He saved my life Callie, now I have to save his."

Callie got up and went to check on Michael. She looked at him and nearly wanted to cry.

" Sara loved you so much," Callie whispered," Even though you didn't know each other that long, she loved you Michael."

" Sara," Michael said softly," I'm so sorry about what happened. I never meant to lie to you."

Michael moved slightly, but didn't wake up. Callie wondered if the fever was going down, but when she felt his forehead, it was still the same. Lincoln came up behind her.

" Do you think he's in any pain?"

Callie shook her head.

" I don't know for sure. I took some nursing classes, but what I learned, I learned from Sara. I wish she was here."

" Believe me, so do I. Michael would feel the same way."

Callie went out of the room and sat on the sofa and Lincoln sat next to her.

" You're doing what you can," Lincoln told her," I appreciate it."

" You're welcome. I'll keep my eye on him, I won't give up on Michael."


	10. Chapter 10

At the secluded cabin, Callie was trying to take care of a seriously sick Michael. Callie did what she had to to get his fever down. It was scaring Callie that there wasn't much else she could do. Every so often, Callie would use a damp cool cloth to cool Michael's body temptature. Lincoln came in from outside and looked at what she was doing.

" Any change?" Lincoln asked.

Callie shook her head.

" Michael still has a high fever," Callie said," He's sleeping majority of the time, but we my have to get him to a hospital."

" We can't do that. If we go there, Michael will be sent back to Sona."

Callie nodded her head.

" I know, but he needs a doctor. I don't think I can do much else."

" Have faith."

Lincoln then walked away. Callie looked at Michael and felt tears in her eyes.

" Sara wouldn't want me to give up on you. So I'm not Michael."

Callie then heard Michael talking in his sleep.

" Sara, I'm sorry, I didn't get out to save you."

Callie again used a cloth on Michael's forehead.

" Michael, it's Callie. Can you hear me?"

" Sara, where are you? I want to find you."

Callie ended up covering Michael up and walked into the bathroom. Lincoln looked at her from behind.

" Keep doing what you are doing. You've learned a lot."

" What I learned, I learned from Sara. I'm not an expert, but this might work. We can give it a few more days, but if the fever doesn't break, then we may not have a choice here Lincoln."

Lincoln nodded his head.

" I understand. I can get what you need, or I can try to, is there anything you need."

" I could use some ice, to help Michael."

Then they both heard Michael talking again, in a slurred speech.

" I'll get you the ice, anything else?" Lincoln asked.

" Fresh towels, soap, and water. I believe Michael can survive this."

" Michael is a fighter, he saved my life, now I need to save his."

Lincoln left, Callie went back to Michael.

" Hang on Michael. Sara wouldn't want you to give up."

Callie then felt a tug on her hand.

" Michael."

Callie felt and even bigger pull.

" Sara, don't leave me. I love you so much."

" Sara loved you too Michael. It's Callie, can you hear me."

Michael ended up nodded his head.

" I can hear you. Where am I?"


	11. Chapter 11

It was two days later, Michael was in the bedroom when Callie came in.

" You're looking so much better."

" Thanks to you," Michael told her.

Callie sat down.

" I didn't do anything."

" You saved my life Callie. So yes you did."

Callie shook her head.

" You fought Michael. You didn't let yourself give up."

" Well, neither did you and I want to thank you."

" You're welcome."

Callie got back up and began to walk away when Michael stopped her.

" I'm not letting you go yet."

" You think I'm leaving and going home? I'm going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head."

Callie ended up staring up at him. Michael didn't let her leave his grip.

" Will you please let go?"

" I do see Sara in you Callie, dedicated and beautiful."

Callie felt that her heart was pounding.

" Nobody has ever said that to me before, it's nice to hear."

Michael then ended up kissing her lightly. Callie ended up taking it in and so did Michael. It got more intense that they ended up on the bed. Callie then stopped and rolled away. She sat up and looked at Michael.

" I can't do this. I'm sorry Michael."

" I'm sorry too. I got carried away. I wish..Sara was here."

" Believe me, so do I."

Callie then got up.

" Sara loved you so much Michael. Sara would talk to me about you and it made me want to go out and find my own prince charming. Sara also said that she didn't mean or want to fall in love with an inmate, but with you, she did. I miss her too Michael. I guess I'm still looking for my true love."

" Give it time, true love is worth waiting for."

Callie nodded her head.

" Sara found true love with you. Did you feel the same?"

Michael only nodded his head.

" I have an errand to run. Lincoln should be back soon, he went into town."

" Thank you for the ear Callie. I needed to get that out."

Callie then took his hand in hers.

" I really do appreciate what you did for me. You didn't give up on me Callie. I will never forget that. You didn't turn me in either."

" Sara believed in you and Lincoln when she was at Fox River. After a certain moment, she didn't want to give up on that. Like I said, Michael, Sara came down here to be with you. Now, well, she still is, in your heart."

Callie put a hand to Michael's chest and again felt her own heart flutter."

" You'll find someone Callie and when you do, he'll love you forever."

Callie then left the room as Lincoln came through the door and then he watched as Callie went out the door.

" What's with her?" Lincoln asked.

Michael didn't know how to answer that or was it something he didn't want to answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Michael looked at his brother and didn't know what to say. He was feeling closer to Callie.

" Michael."

" I had a heart to heart talk with Callie. She's very special."

Lincoln got a strange look on his face.

" What did I walk in on?"

" Nothing."

" Michael, you like her."

Michael sat down.

" Okay, so I do, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten Sara. Callie did help save my life."

Lincoln sat down and yawned.

" Linc, nothing happened."

Lincoln said nothing.

" You're not giving up on this, are you?"

" Michael, Callie is adorable, but she's also young and naïve."

" So?"

Lincoln looked at Michael.

" Something did happen."

" Okay, so I kissed Callie, but she pushed me away."

" You're ready to explode Michael. Tension is riding inside you. You wanted to, but Callie didn't."

Michael shook his head.

" I suppose so, but what good did it do. Callie left."

" Where is she going anyway?"

Meanwhile, Callie is in town and didn't realize someone was watching her. She was thinking about what happened with Michael. Being kissed by him made her feel like she was in heaven. Callie sighed.

" You want to know the truth?"

Callie turned to see a woman standing behind her.

" What?" Callie asked," Are you talking to me?"

The woman grinned at her.

" The truth about Sara. I know who you are, Callie."

" Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

" The name is Susan, come with me. I will use force if necessary."

Callie was taken to a warehouse and she was scared of what was happening.

" I'll show you something, but then you go and keep your mouth shut."

Callie didn't have any idea what Susan was talking about. Could this woman be telling her the biggest lie?

" Who from?"

" Michael and Lincoln."

" Sara."

Susan opened a door. Callie covered her mouth, it was Sara, she was alive.

" Callie," Sara said in a muffled voice.

Callie looked at Susan.

" I've changed my mind. Tell them. We can make a deal."

Callie nodded her head and was taken back to the spot she was picked up. She then went back to the cabin.

" There you are," Michael said.

Michael then saw the look on her face.

" Callie, what's wrong? What's going on with you?"

Callie looked at Lincoln and he knew.

" Susan, she came to you? Dark hair, snarly look?"

Callie nodded her head.

" I was taken to this warehouse. It must've been a fake. I wouldn't lie about this. I saw it with my own eyes."

" What did you see?"

Callie wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure how to put it.

" I saw Sara. Sara's alive."

Lincoln looked at her and shook his head.

" She can't be," Lincoln told her," I saw.."

" It was a plant, a fake. That's what Susan told me."

Callie then again looked at Michael.

" I wouldn't lie about this Michael."

" I know. I believe you. I felt it. Do you remember where this warehouse is?"

Callie nodded her head.

" Then we need to move fast, before anything else happens."


	13. Chapter 13

Michael headed outside. Callie and Lincoln went out after him. Michael looked at Callie.

" If this is true then we have to move now. I can save Sara. You said you remember where this place is?

Callie nodded her head.

" How many others were there?" Lincoln asked.

" Three, besides Susan."

" Shouldn't be too hard Michael. If we work together," Lincoln told him.

Michael nodded his head.

" Where are all these people coming from? Sara, I have to save her."

" So you want to go after them?" Callie asked.

" We need to go slowly," Michael answered.

Callie didn't know what else to think, the idea scared her.

" I saw a window. I could get in that way, without anyone knowing. Susan has a guard watching Sara."

Michael looked at her.

" It's out of the question. I can't let you do that Callie."

" I'm coming with you Michael."

" I don't think it's wise Michael," Lincoln added," I think Callie should stay here."

Callie looked at Lincoln.

" If I stay here, then I can't show you where this warehouse is."

Michael went up to her.

" Lincoln could be right on this. This is dangerous Callie. I don't want to see you get hurt."

" I want to help save Sara."

Michael shook his head.

" Lincoln and I can handle it. Do this Callie. From a distance, show us this warehouse, but then stay away. If anything happened to you, I couldn't live with myself. Do this, for me."

Callie began to walk away, but Michael stopped her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

" Callie, please," Michael told her.

Callie looked at him and sighed.

" Okay, I can show you and then stay far behind, if that'll help."

The three of them got into the car and Callie crossed her arms.

" I sense something else," Lincoln said," What is it?"

Callie looked at him.

" Before I came back to the cabin, I was taken back to town, and someone else approached me."

Michael stopped and looked at her.

" Who?"

" He said his name was Whistler and he wanted to help."

Michael and Lincoln looked at each other.

" What did he say to you?" Lincoln asked.

Callie went into details.

_Flashback:_

_Callie went back to town and sat down. Sara was alive and now something had to be done. She got up to stare at some guy._

_" I'm sorry I scared you. I won't hurt you."_

_" What do you want?" Callie asked," Who are you?"_

_" My name is James Whistler. I know Susan and I know she still has Sara."_

_Callie looked at him._

_" You were the one Michael helped out of Sona."_

_" Yes. I took off with my girlfriend. I didn't want anything more. I thought it was done, but then I saw that Sara was still alive. Michael showed me a picture of her. I want to help, but you can't tell them."_

_End Flashback_

" And that's it. He's here somewhere," Callie said.

Michael and Lincoln looked at each other.

" What do we do now Michael?" Lincoln asked," I don't think we can trust Whistler. He left, but now he's back. It's fishy."

Michael drove on and Callie pointed.

" That's it, right over there."

Michael stopped and stared at the building. Michael's heart began pounding harder.

" You okay?" Callie asked.

" I'm fine. Time to save Sara."

Lincoln then looked.

" Michael, over there."

Michael looked.

" It's Whistler. He's here, but what's he doing?"

The three of them watched Whistler pace around. Michael then got out of the car.

" Come on, time to find out. Lincoln, come with me. Callie, stay here."

" But, Michael."

" Please."

Callie looked at him and got out. Lincoln got out of the car also.

" No. I'm coming with you."

" You're stubborn," Lincoln told her," We're trying to protect you."

" I can protect myself."

Lincoln and Michael looked at her. If Callie wanted to help, she could end up getting herself killed. Callie began to go slowly. Whistler was looking into a window when Michael ended up coming up.

" Hey." Michael whispered.

Whistler turned around, startled.

" Michael," Whistler whispered," I thought you would be gone by now?"

" Not so. I know Sara is alive and that she's in there. Why are you here?"

Whistler looked at Callie.

" Since you're here, you know she told you. Let's go see if we can make a deal."

Whistler tried to move, but Michael stopped him.

" How did you find Callie?"

" I was watching her."

Lincoln wanted to pound on him.

" You stay here. Callie, watch him."

Michael and Lincoln walked away. Whistler looked again at Callie.

" I won't hurt you. Don't be afraid of me. I find out you were Sara's cousin. After we got out of Sona, I wanted to get as far away as possible."

Callie didn't know what to think. She just waited for the right moment, the moment to make her own move.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael and Lincoln went to the door of the warehouse and before they were able to knock, the door opened and they were looking at Susan. Susan looked around.

" So where is she?" Susan asked," Callie?"

" Safe and sound where you can't hurt her," Michael said," Now what do you want? Callie told us she saw Sara."

Susan grinned and had them come inside.

" Where is he?" Susan asked," Where's Whistler?"

Lincoln went up to her.

" You know Whistler took off, how would we know?" Lincoln asked.

" We don't want anyone to get hurt here," Michael told her," Callie is staying outside."

Susan took them to another room, the room where Sara was.

" Sara." Michael said.

Susan looked at them.

" Plain and simple, you go find me Whistler and you can have Sara," Susan said.

Meanwhile, Whistler and Callie were looking in from the window, where they could see everything.

" I have to go in there, I'm the one she wants."

" Why?"

" You don't want to know. Stay here."

Callie watched as Whistler went around to the front, but noticed that she could get in through the window. Callie saw the others leave the room along with Sara.

Back in the front room, Michael looked at his brother and then Sara, who sat in another seat.

" Well," Susan said.

Whistler then came through the door. Susan wondered where the other guard was.

" You want me. You have me, now let them all go."

" Not so smart James," Susan told him," I can still kill all of you."

While they were talking, they didn't know that Callie was able to make her way into the room and could see what was going on. She saw an empty glass bottle.

" You have Whislter now," Michael said.

" So what about the deal?" Lincoln asked.

Susan gave him a snarely look.

" You think I'm giving up that easily?" Susan asked.

Nobody noticed Callie who snuck up behind the guard watching Sara and was able to knock him out with the bottle. Callie then looked at Susan.

" Let Sara go, you did say.."

" I don't care what I said," Susan told her.

Whistler was able to overpower the other guard and pointed the gun at Susan.

" Now who's not so smart?" Whistler asked.

Whistler looked at Michael and Lincoln.

" What are you two waiting for, get the girls out of here."

Michael went to go untie Sara and Lincoln got Callie and then got out of there. The other guard was outside, but Lincoln was able to cut him off. The four of them went to the car, with Lincoln sitting in the drivers seat.

" Get us out of here Linc," Michael said.

" What about Whistler?" Lincoln asked.

" I don't care," Michael answered.

As Lincoln began to drive, Michael looked at Sara.

" Thank goodness you're safe," Michael told her.

Sara laid her head on his shoulder panting and collapsed in Michael's arms. Lincoln looked at Callie.

" Are you okay?" Lincoln asked her.

Callie nodded her head.

Back at the warehouse, Whistler still had a gun on Susan.

" You know I don't need you anymore," Susan told him," You blew it James. They were supposed to be dead."

Whistler knocked her down.

" So were you, back at the beach. Now, I'm leaving again, you're the one who blew it. As for them, you don't need them anymore. There is no need."

Susan watched as James left. There was so need for her to stay, only to move on.

Lincoln drove back to the cabin and the four of them went in. Callie sat on the sofa, Michael and Sara went back outside. Lincoln looked at Callie.

" I know what it is, at least I think I know."

" I want to go home," Callie said," This is over."

Lincoln sat next to her.

" This is over, but not your feelings for my brother."

" What?"

" You should tell him. Tell Michael how you feel."

Callie didn't know what to think, she couldn't do that, or was it she didn't want to?


	15. Chapter 15

It was later that day, Michael and Sara were again sitting outside the cabin. Callie was looking from inside. Deep down, she did know how she felt about Michael and it made her feel sad and lonely.

" Hey," she heard.

Callie turned around to see Lincoln.

" I didn't mean to startle you. I can see it. I look at you and it's obvious. You've fallen for Michael."

" So what if I have?"

" You should tell him how you feel. It might make you feel better."

Callie shook her head.

" I can't tell Michael that. Michael is in love with Sara and Sara with him. It's unbearable to feel this way, but I can't ruin it. Lincoln, look at them? Michael is happy to have Sara back."

" Still, talk to Michael, tell him. Michael is a good listener."

Callie sighed.

" I guess I can try, but then what? If Michael and Sara can have a future together, then I don't want to destroy it. What about you, it must be great having your son back. Where did LJ go anyway?"

Lincoln looked down.

" I had Lj go back to the states with a friend. I promised LJ I would be there soon and I will. Don't waste another moment Callie, go talk to my brother."

Lincoln walked away and Callie went outside where Michael and Sara were. They ended up looking at her.

" Hey stranger," Michael told her," There you are."

" You didn't think I would take off on you did you?" Callie asked.

" No, of course not," Michael answered.

Sara looked at her.

" Callie, are you okay?" Sara asked.

" Who me? I'm fine. Really."

" You sure?" Sara asked," You look so sad."

" Do you want me to be honest," Callie answered," I'm happy for you two. I'm glad you were able to get back to one another. Now, I feel left out and alone. All this time I've been thinking and now I know it's true."

Michael looked at her.

" What is?"

Callie looked at him.

" I too have developed feelings for you Michael. In fact, I think I've fallen in love with you."

Callie then sighed.

" That was so stupid, forget what I said."

Callie then ran off.

" Wait," Michael called getting up, but Callie kept on running.

Sara got up and looked at him.

" I believe what she just said," Sara said.

Michael nodded his head.

" I do too."

" Michael, how do you feel about Callie?"

Michael didn't know how to answer that question. Was it possible he loved them both?

" Callie saved my life Sara, when she could've left me for dead. I was sick, Callie stood by me."

Sara smiled.

" That sounds like Callie. So, how do you feel about her?"

" I love her too, but not the way I love you. Sara, I loved you since the first time I saw you."

Sara then shook her head.

" I think you do Michael and you need to go talk to Callie. "

" Sara."

" I see it in your eyes. Find her talk to her."

Sara then walked back into the cabin. Michael didn't know what to do, so he sat down a moment before going on to find Callie.


	16. Chapter 16

Michael went out to find Callie a few feet away. She was looking into a creek.

" Callie."

Callie turned to see Michael.

" Why did you take off like that?

" Because I said what I shouldn't of."

Michael went closer.

" Don't ever think that way. I believe you."

" Michael," Callie said getting up," I told you that I loved you."

Michael only grinned at her and Callie shook her head.

" Stop that Michael."

" Stop what?"

" You have Sara back, aren't you happy?"

" Of course I am, but I have something to say to you."

Callie crossed her arms.

" So say it, I haven't got all day. In fact, I'm going home."

Michael didn't know what to say.

" Why?"

" I don't belong here."

" Yes, you do. You saved my life. I love you for that."

" Don't Michael. You're in love with Sara, not me."

Callie then again walked away from him and Michael followed her back to the cabin. Michael again stopped her.

" Why do you want to walk away from me Callie? We have to talk."

" Go away and leave me alone."

Michael shook his head. Callie stood in a corner. Lincoln looked at Sara.

" You want to take a walk Sara, let them talk in private."

Sara nodded her head and left with Lincoln. Michael went up to Callie.

" Don't walk away from me. I do love you."

" How can you? Look at me Michael?"

Michael looked around and saw a mirror. He took Callie's hand and made her stand in front of it.

" No. You look at yourself. You're beautiful. I want to hear you say it."

" I can't."

Michael looked at her.

" I'm not letting you go until you say it."

Callie looked at him.

" I'm beautiful and I'm in love with you."

Michael ended up hugging her and could hear Callie crying.

" Let it all out Callie."

Callie continued to cry and then looked around.

" Where did Lincoln and Sara go?"

" Gave us time to be alone to talk."

Callie stepped away.

" So we talked, now what?"

" Take advantage of the time?"

" I can't do that Michael. I know what you're thinking."

Michael took Callie back in his arms.

" Then tell me what you want."

" I want to go home Michael. I want to go back to Chicago."

Michael sighed.

" You know I can't do that, not yet."

" You asked me what I wanted."

" I'm still a fugitive."

" Not to me."

Michael then placed a kiss on her, but Callie pushed him away.

" What do you want from me?"

" Nothing."

" Is that why you just kissed me, again?"

Michael sat down and made her sit next to him.

" You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Callie got up.

" Good, because you need to think. Do you love me or do you love Sara?"

" I love you both."

Callie shook her head and saw the door open and in walked Sara and Lincoln. Callie went outside and Sara followed her. Lincoln looked at Michael.

" What did you do to her Michael?"

" Nothing Linc. I told Callie how I feel."

" And?"

Michael ended up sitting down.

" Callie doesn't believe me. I think I love both of them Linc. You want to know what else Callie said?"

" That she didn't want to be here anymore?"

" How did you know?"

Lincoln sat down.

" She wanted to go back even before all of this. I told her I needed her here, so she stayed."

" Callie wants to go home Linc. I can't let her do that."

" Look Michael, you have to admit Callie is younger and naïve."

" It doesn't matter to me about the age difference. I love Callie."

Lincoln got up.

" I've made arrangements. I'm going to be with LJ. Are you coming or not?"

Michael shook his head.

" I can't. I have to decide who I want to be with, Sara or Callie."

" Good luck."

Lincoln walked back outside. Michael sat back and sighed, he did love them both and in the end someone was going to get hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

It was two days later, Michael was outside when he went inside the cabin to see Lincoln packing.

" So you're leaving?" Michael asked him.

Lincoln nodded his head.

" It's time. I worked it out with Jane. I miss LJ too much. You might not like hearing this, but Callie is coming with me."

" What?"

" Michael, she wants to go home. So I told Callie I would help her."

Michael didn't know what to think. Was Callie making up his mind for him?"

" Where is Callie?"

" Back there. This isn't easy for her either Michael. Callie loves you."

Michael went to the backroom to see Callie staring down at the worn out bed.

" So you making up my mind for me Callie?"

Callie turned around to see Michael.

" You know it wasn't too long ago you were lying here near death."

" I know and I have you to thank. You mean plenty to me Callie and what you just said doesn't answer my question."

" I'm going because I want to go home Michael. My mind is made up."

Callie began to walk away, but Michael stopped her.

" Let go of me."

" Don't do this."

" You have Sara. One time you told me you wanted a future with her, you have it Michael, so take it."

Callie again walked on with the suitcase she had. Lincoln looked at her.

" You all set to go Callie."

Callie nodded her head as Sara came in from outside.

" So you really are leaving?" Sara asked.

" It's time I get home," Callie answered.

Michael came out of the backroom.

" Callie, don't do this."

Callie just went outside, even though she did feel empty.

" I told you this isn't easy for her Michael," Lincoln reminded him," Callie still loves you, but she's letting you go."

Michael headed outside to see Callie standing by the car. Lincoln and Sara came out, but stood back a few feet. Callie just looked at Michael as he stood in front of her.

" I'm not trying to make up your mind for you," Callie said," This isn't easy at all. I love you Michael."

Michael ended up hugging her.

" I love you too."

Lincoln then came up.

" It's time to go. We've got a boat to catch."

Michael pulled away from Callie.

" I'll be thinking of you," Callie said," Everyday."

Callie got into the car, as did Lincoln.

" Come with us Michael," Lincoln said," You can use the car."

Michael again looked at Callie.

" I could do that, but then I wouldn't be able to say good-bye."

" It wouldn't be good-bye, just see you later," Callie said.

Michael then did get in the car, sitting in the backseat.

" Come back here and sit with me Callie."

" I'm comfortable where I am."

Sara then got into the car.

" I'll keep you company," Sara told him," You know we could all go back."

Michael thought of that, but then he would end up somewhere he didn't want to be, back in prison.

Lincoln began to drive and nobody said a word. Sara looked at Michael.

" You want to be with Callie," Sara whispered," Don't you?"

Michael looked at Sara. Sara was once the most beautiful sight he ever saw, she still was, but when it came to Callie, he was captivated.

" Yes," Michael whispered back," I will always love you though Sara."

" I know," Sara whispered," When we get to the docks, tell her that."

" Then what?" Michael asked.

Sara smiled.

" Keep faith," Sara told him.

Michael sighed, he almost forgot about that, but Sara had brought it back.


	18. Chapter 18

When they go to the docks, Callie got out as quickly as she could. The others got out also. Michael looked at Callie, who didn't look at him.

" Look at me Callie," Michael told her.

Callie did and then Michael took her hand in his and walked on a few steps.

" So is this what you're going to do now, ignore me?" Michael asked.

" I told you the situation."

Michael shook his head.

" Don't leave me."

Callie looked at him.

" You don't have a say in this matter. It's my life and I'm going home. You wanted to be with Sara, now you have the chance."

Callie began to walk away, but Michael stopped her.

" Michael, please. This is what needs to be done. I want to go home."

" And you will. I'm coming with you."

Callie stood back.

" You can't. You do and you go back to prison."

" As long as I can see you, I don't mind. I'll request to go back to Fox River."

Callie felt that she wanted to cry.

" I don't understand this. What did I do to make you decide this?"

Michael ended up hugging her again and that's when Lincoln came up.

" It's time to go Callie. I know you don't want to say good-bye."

" She won't. I'm coming with you."

Lincoln shook his head.

" Michael, do you know what will happen to you?"

" So I go back to prison. You're free and clear Lincoln."

" I know that, but you're not."

Michael grabbed a hold of Callie's hand.

" I've made my decision. There's nothing for me here."

Michael walked away with Callie. Lincoln ended up going up to Sara.

" It worked, he's coming, but then what?"

" We deal with it," Sara said," Michael cares for Callie, deeply."

" He did love you though Sara," Lincoln said.

Sara smiled.

" I know. I think he always will, but Callie, she has his heart now."

It was a little while later, the four of them were on the boat. Callie was in one room, fast asleep. Michael looked at her from the chair he was sitting in. There was a knock on the door, Michael got up to see Sara.

" Just coming to see how everything is," Sara said.

" Well. Callie's asleep."

Michael and Sara looked at Callie.

" I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her Sara," Michael said," At first I didn't know about her."

Sara looked at him.

" Michael, things have changed, for both of us. I don't mean to say this, but all that time while in captivity, I thought I would never see you again."

Michael sat down and Sara sat next to him.

" When Lincoln told me what happened to you, I felt that I didn't want to live anymore. We both thought you were dead. Then Callie came along and gave me hope. Sara, I still love you."

" I know. I love you too. You do have a decision to make."

" I already made it. I want to be with Callie."

Callie stirred and flipped over.

" I'd better get back and see how Lincoln is doing. I'll see you later."

Sara left and Michael looked at Callie, who suddenly sat up.

" Hey sleepyhead," Michael said," Have a good sleep?"

Callie looked at him.

" It was a dream, that's all."

Michael smiled and sat next to her.

" Must've been some dream."

Callie didn't know what to say. It was, but should she tell Michael the details?


	19. Chapter 19

Callie looked at Michael and felt her heart pounding hard, looking into his eyes did that to her.

" You don't have to talk about it."

" What if I want to?"

" Then I'm all ears. You know that, right?"

Callie nodded her head.

" Was it bad?"

Callie shook her head.

" It wasn't a nightmare, but it was intense. We were back at the cabin, alone. It was dark and I was so frightened."

" But I was there telling you that you had no reason to be afraid."

" Yes, you hold me tight in your arms, so tight I can't move."

Michael laughed.

" It's not funny. I can't relax, but you do make in easier by whispering in my ears. That's when it gets deeper."

" So that's when you wake up?"

" No."

Michael sat down next to her.

" So there's more."

Callie sighed.

" Hey. If you want to stop, then by all means. I think I get the picture."

Callie laid back down and Michael ended up lying down next to her. Callie shut her eyes as she felt Michael's arms drape around her and then he starts kissing the back of her neck. Callie softly began to react to the touch.

" So soft and gentle, just like in my dream, but deeper."

Callie then looked at him.

" What is it Callie? I can guess what happens, we make love."

Callie sat up.

" Not quite. I wake up before that."

Callie then laid back down.

" I feel this is so wrong."

" Do you want me to leave?"

Callie looked at him with tears in her eyes.

" I want you to hold me in your arms, like you're doing right now."

Michael did hold her in his arms and watched her go back to sleep. Michael laid awake for some time before falling asleep himself.

It was several hours later, Michael woke up and looked around. Callie was still sleeping by his side. He smiled at the sight, but then got up and went out to get some air. While outside, he saw Sara.

" What are you doing out here?" Sara asked.

" Can't sleep," Michael said," Or I was, but then I decided to get some air. What about you?"

" I couldn't sleep period. I kept thinking about what happened and what has happened."

" Don't think about that now Sara, you're safe."

Sara smiled and walked up to him.

" It wasn't long ago when you asked me if I would wait for you."

" I know, but things have changed."

Sara nodded her head.

" Don't hurt her Michael. Callie has been hurt enough."

" I didn't come up here for a lecture."

" You don't know much about her, do you?"

Michael shook his head.

" Then know this, if you ever do hurt her."

" Sara, I won't. You know me better than that."

Sara didn't say anything after that.

" After all of this is over," Michael told her," I'm going to take care of Callie. Like she did for me."

" I know you would, but what if you end up back in prison? Michael, that would break Callie's heart."

Michael nodded his head.

" Then I have to keep my faith and hope that I don't end up back in prison. I'm going back down."

" Michael. Has Callie told you anything else about herself?"

" I don't need to know anymore at the moment. If Callie wants to tell me, then she will."

Michael went back downstairs and to his room. Callie laid there sleeping. Michael was glad she didn't wake up.

" Where did you go?" he heard.

Michael didn't know what to say. Was the truth the right way to go?


	20. Chapter 20

Michael saw that Callie was awake.

" It's nothing for you to worry about. I went outside to get some air. You were fast asleep."

Callie looked at him.

" You never even asked me how old I am?"

" No, I didn't."

" I'm only 24."

Michael sat down.

" I saw Sara out there. She told me that you had your heart broken once before."

Callie looked down and nodded her head.

" You don't have to talk about it."

" It's hard to forget. It only happened last year. His name was Scott, he was the first."

Michael looked at her.

" I'm sorry Callie, he was a jerk."

" I thought he loved me, he said he loved me, but what the heck do I know about love?"

" You know when someone is in trouble and needs it, like you did for me."

" Michael, I never thought I would get over that, until I met you."

Michael kissed her and didn't let up on it. Callie reacted to it and it got deeper. Michael's lips left her and left a gentle trail down her neck. Callie then stopped him.

" We need to stop before this gets out of hand. As much as I feel this, I don't.."

Michael knew what Callie was talking about.

" I know, neither do I. I feel this too. I'm going to take care of you Callie, believe that."

Callie put a hand on his cheek and Michael pulled her closer.

" When you first met Sara, did you think you belonged with her?"

Michael looked down and nodded his head.

" I did, but I want to be with you. Are you scared Callie?"

" Yes."

" Things are going to work out for the best."

Callie smiled.

" I guess I need to stop being so negative."

" Go back to sleep. We should be arriving soon and then we wait and see what happens."

Callie gave him another kiss.

" I love you Michael, so much."

" I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

It was now morning, Callie woke up and looked around. Sunlight shined through the tiny window. Callie then looked at Michael who was also awake.

" Good morning."

" Morning. How did you sleep?"

" Very well. What about you?"

" Fine I guess, but something did cross my mind."

Michael sat up.

" Go ahead, you can ask me anything."

" Before you went to Fox River, did you have a girlfriend?"

Michael nodded his head.

" I did, but then I became distracted by what was going on with Lincoln. She got fed up with it and called it quits. The past is not important anymore, the future is, our future Callie."

" But I keep thinking that you could end up back in prison and serve the full sentence you were given. That's something else that I'm afraid of."

Michael gently pulled her to him, wrapping Callie in his arms.

" Keep faith Callie. I could just end up with probation. With Lincoln being free and clear it could go that way. Say you won't give up on me."

" I won't if you won't."

Michael hugged her tight.

" Now about this guy, Scott?"

Callie sighed.

" I thought he loved me, he said he did, but then it all changed after we slept together. Scott ignored me and when I asked him why he said' I got what I wanted. Now it's time to move on.'"

" I'm sorry. That man was a jerk."

" I thought your first time was supposed to be precious, instead it was a disaster."

Callie then got up.

" Where are you going?"

" I'm going to wash up and change."

" I won't ever do that to you. You're my angel Callie. I believe you were sent to me."

Callie felt that she wanted to cry. Those words sent her back to Michael and she hugged him tight.

" I believe in you Michael. I'll keep the faith."

Callie then went into the bathroom. Michael got up and paced around. In the back of his mind, he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

" I have to keep faith myself, that things will work out for the best."

It was several more hours later, the boat was about to arrive at the harbor. Callie looked out and didn't say a word. Lincoln came up to Michael.

" So you're really going to turn yourself in?"

Michael nodded his head.

" You know what you're doing?"

" This is what I have to do Linc."

" What about Callie? You could end up where you don't want to be."

" I haven't forgotten about that."

Lincoln put an arm around his brother.

" I don't get you Michael. You had Sara back in your arms and now you have Callie. What changed?"

" Callie changed me, she gave me hope."

" So did Sara. You don't love Sara anymore?"

" A part of me will always love Sara."

Sara then came up.

" We're almost there."

" Jane will meet us. I can't wait to see LJ."

Sara looked at Michael.

" Are you okay?"

Michael nodded his head. He had to stay strong, not just for himself, but for Callie.


	22. Chapter 22

As time went on they arrived at the border crossing, Michael held unto Callie's hand and looked at her. From the look on her face, he knew that she was hurting. Lincoln looked around for Jane and LJ. He smiled when he saw them. LJ went right up to his father.

" Dad," LJ said hugging him," You're back. I missed you."

" It's good to be back son," LJ said hugging LJ back tightly.

Michael smiled, but then it faded because of what he needed to do.

" Uncle Mike," LJ said.

" I'm okay LJ," Michael told him," I have something to do."

Michael then looked at Callie, who had tears in her eyes. Michael used his thumb to wipe them away.

" Please, no tears Callie. Remember what I told you, don't give up or lose faith."

" Never," Callie told him," It's just that'll miss you."

Michael hugged Callie as tight as he could, but then let go and walked away. Callie put her head in her hands and cried more heavily. Sara came up to her and put her arms around her. Jane went up to Lincoln.

" I've got tickets for them," Jane said," Two to get back to Chicago."

Lincoln nodded his head.

" The sooner the better," Lincoln said," Callie wants to go home so bad."

" The flight leaves at 6," Jane said.

Sara looked at Callie.

" Keep strong," Sara told her," Michael will be fine."

" I'm exhausted Sara. I love Michael so much."

" I know," Sara told her," Michael loves you too."

It was several minutes later, Callie saw Michael with some officers and she ran up to him.

" Miss, you need to stay back," one of the officers said," We've got a dangerous man here."

Michael looked at Callie.

" It's okay Callie. I'm fine. I'll see you soon. Remember, I love you."

" I love you too."

The car then drove away. Lincoln and Sara came up to her.

" Come on Callie. We've got a flight to catch," Sara told her.

" I can't leave him. Michael needs me."

" There's nothing more you can do here Callie," Lincoln told her," I'll be here for him."

Callie nodded her head. She didn't want to leave Michael, but she also wanted to go home.

While at the police station, Michael was waiting on any word. It was several hours later when someone came up to him.

" Mr. Scofield," he heard," You're in luck."

Michael sat up.

" What?"

" You're being sent back to Chicago, back to Fox River. Your request was granted."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief, he was one step closer to being back with Callie.

" You'll be here for the night, but first thing tomorrow morning.."

" I understand."

" Guards will be heavily armed, so don't try anything."

" May I make a phone call?"

" Not until you're back in Chicago. I'm sorry."

Michael sat back down. He wanted to call Lincoln and see if Callie and Sara got off okay. It hurt him that he had to wait 24 hours to find out.

It was the next day, Callie woke up on the sofa in her apartment after several weeks. It was good to be back at home, but she missed Michael. Callie got up and went into the bathroom, but then she saw Sara.

" Good morning," Sara said," How are you feeling?"

" Is it a good morning? I feel awful. I miss Michael."

Sara hugged her.

" I'm sure things will work out. Lincoln just got the news, Michael is being sent back here, he's going back to Fox River for now."

" But then what?" Callie asked," Will Michael end up staying there?"

" He might, even if Michael does end up back in prison, I think he'll still love you."

Callie sat down.

" I need him Sara. Michael is the one I've been waiting for. He should've been the first."

Sara sat down next to her.

" You told Michael about Scott?"

Callie nodded her head.

" What did Michael say?"

" That Scott was a jerk for what he did to me. Michael said if it were him, he wouldn't of done that. I have a confession to make."

" You don't have to tell me anything."

" No, I have to say this. I wanted Michael so much. I wanted him to make love to me, but neither one of us had protection. I didn't want to take a risk, but I did want to."

Sara nodded her head.

" I have something to say to you. It's something I never told you."

Callie looked at her.

" You know about the train?"

" The one you were on with Michael?"

Sara nodded her head.

" What you don't know is, Michael and I kissed again on that train. It was intense."

" Sara, did you.."

" No, but I felt it also. So be honest, is Michael a great kisser, or what?"

Callie couldn't help but laugh.

" Yeah, he is. You know what I could use right now, breakfast."

" Coming right up."

Sara fixed them some breakfast and Callie happily ate it. Michael was coming home and she wanted to be behind him 100.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the next day, Sara and Lincoln were at the courthouse waiting on Michael's case. As much as she tried to Callie to come, Sara wasn't able to do it. Lincoln didn't want LJ to come, even though he wanted to.

" Why didn't Callie want to come?" Lincoln asked.

" She's too heartbroken over it," Sara answered," Afraid of the outcome I suppose."

Lincoln and Sara then saw Michael. Michael saw them and smiled, but it faded when he didn't see Callie.

" Where is she?" Michael thought," Does she hate me?"

Michael sat down with a sigh. As the case went on it appeared to be looking into his favor. Lincoln and sat listened carefully and were surprised by the outcome. Michael got 2 years probation, 400 hours of community service and a 5,000 dollar fine. The fine would've been more, but the judge let it slide. Lincoln and Sara were waiting for Michael to be released, which took quite some time. When he was finally let go, he was happy. Michael hugged his brother and Sara.

" It's good to be out," Michael said," But what happened to Callie? Is she feeling okay?"

" She didn't want to come," Sara told him," Callie was scared, so she stayed home."

" I have to talk to her," Michael said," I've missed her so much."

Sara hugged Michael again.

" Callie misses you too," Sara told him," Don't be angry at her for not coming."

" I'm not. I thought she would be here. I couldn't hate her, I love Callie."

" We know you do, but what about everything else? You can stay with me, but what about a job? You heard the judge?"

" I'll get to it Linc," Michael said," But first things first, I have to see Callie."

Sara told Michael where to find her. Michael left the courthouse on his own, but kept in mind of the what he needed to do. One other thing he had to do, besides talk to Callie and find a job, was to unfreeze his assests.

" Callie comes first," Michael said," The other things I can worry about later."

It was several hours later, Callie was sitting her her apartment waiting on word about Michael's case. She got up and checked the phone to make sure it had a dialtone, it did. So why hasn't Sara called her?

" What's going on?" Callie thought," Maybe I should've went."

Callie then heard a knock on the door.

" Sara," Callie thought.

Callie looked out the door and got a big shock, it was Michael. Callie opened the door and looked at him.

" Surprise," Michael told her.

Callie immediately hugged him. Michael took her in his arms and carried her back inside and shut the door

" You're here," Callie said," Which means.."

" I don't go back to prison. I've got probation, communtity service, and a hefty fine, but I'm free."

Callie again hugged him, but then let go.

" I guess you're wondering why I didn't come."

" Sara explained it to me. I did wonder if you were sick, there's no need to be afraid."

Michael hugged her tight and took that advantage to kiss her neck. Callie softly moaned at the touch.

" I did miss you," Callie said," So much."

Michael put her down and they sat on the sofa.

" So now what?" Callie asked.

Michael just grinned at her and it made Callie wonder what Michael had in mind.


	24. Chapter 24

Callie looked at Michael who still had a big grin on his face.

" You're happy that you don't have to go back to prison?"

" Of course I am Callie. On top of that, I can be here with you. You want to know what I want to do?"

Callie didn't know what to say, but then Michael showed her. Callie didn't looked happy at what Michael showed her.

" A stop I made on the way here. We have the opportunity now."

Callie shook her head and crossed her arms.

" What's the matter?" Michael asked," Isn't this what you want?"

" Do you have to rub it in my face? Michael, it's good to know you're prepared, but do you expect me to have sex with you right this instant?"

When Callie didn't get an answer, she got up, but Michael brought her back down.

" I'm sorry."

Callie looked down. Michael made her look at him.

" You want to know something. I almost didn't go down there, but I was worried about Sara when I didn't hear from her. I was concerned. So I went down there, heard what happened and I knew I needed to stay."

Michael wrapped his arms around her.

" I'm glad you did. If you didn't come, then I would've never found out that Sara was still alive. About the condom thing, I didn't mean to rub it in your face. You can take all the time you need."

Callie hugged him and smiled.

" We still need to celebrate," Michael told her getting up," I mean every word I say to you, especially this, I love you Callie."

" I love you too Michael. I forgive you and I would love to go out and celebrate. Where's Sara and Lincoln?"

" I have no idea. Why? Would you like them to come?"

" Who else then to celebrate with then your entire family? We can celebrate freedom, friendship, family, and love."

Michael picked her up and swung her around.

" Michael, put me down."

Michael did.

" Sounds great to me. I'll call them."

Callie just smiled as Michael made the calls. The day was still young and she was going to make the best of it."


	25. Chapter 25

After their celebration out, Michael took Callie back home. Callie sat on the sofa and Michael sat next to her.

" You have another busy day tomorrow?" Callie asked.

Michael looked at her.

" I don't want to think about tomorrow yet, but if you want an answer, yes. I have to see about unfreezing my assets and working on my resume. Right now, I just want to enjoy being with you."

Callie put her head on his shoulder and yawned.

" Do you want me to leave now?"

" No. I want to wake up in your arms."

Michael looked down on her.

" So you do want me to stay?"

Callie nodded her head and Michael just kissed her, which got more intense. He moved his lips from hers and left a gentle trail down her neck and further.

" This feels so incredible," Callie said," Who knew that this would be so perfect."

Michael stopped and looked at her.

" I'm not perfect, but I love hearing it."

Callie sat back up.

" Do you believe in fate?" Callie asked.

" I never have before. There was a time, now don't hate me for this, I did think I belonged with Sara."

Callie shoved him and Michael pulled her to him.

" That is until I met you. Callie, I mean every word I said. I love you and when it comes to the time when we first make love, it'll be worth the wait."

" Michael, I don't know when I'll be ready. I do want to know something though."

" What's that?"

" What's with all the tattoos?"

Michael laughed.

" They don't matter now, as much now."

" But they do have meaning?"

" Very much. I hid the blueprints to Fox River in them."

Callie sat up.

" You mean that's how you got out?"

Michael nodded his head.

" That's unbelievable. They're amazing. I would've never expected it."

Michael grinned at her.

" So you did look at them when I was sick?" Michael asked.

" Some of them," Callie admitted.

Michael then got up.

" What are you doing?"

Callie got the shock of her life when Michael took his shirt off.

" Michael, you mean there's more?"

" Does this frighten you?"

Callie didn't know what to say.

" I didn't look at those. I swear to you."

Michael nodded his head.

" I believe you Callie. I also want you to know that I'm here for you."

" I know you are. I know you will be. If I ever ran away, would you come looking for me?"

" Yes."

" If I ran away from you, would you come after me."

" Depends on the situation."

Callie smiled at him.

" How fast can you run?"

Michael sat down next to her.

" You want to know the answer to that?"

" Someday I do, but I would like to know something else."

" What else do you need to know?"

Callie didn't say a word and it made Michael wonder what was on Callie's mind at that very moment.


	26. Chapter 26

" You know I'll tell you anything," Michael told her.

Callie nodded her head.

" So what is it?"

Callie looked down, but Michael made her look up at her.

" What are you afraid of Callie?"

" Everything. All things around me. Why do you love me Michael? I'm young and I am naïve."

Michael sat back.

" Lincoln's been talking. Our age difference doesn't matter, the experience doesn't either."

" I've only slept with one man and he treated me like I didn't matter."

Michael then understood.

" Are you afraid that I would hurt you like that? Is that why you...wait, I don't want to accuse you."

Michael got up and put his shirt back on.

" I think I'd better go," Michael said.

" No," Callie said," I don't want you to go."

" Callie, this is too much."

Michael was about to go out the door when Callie got up and stopped him.

" I do want to wake up in the morning in your arms Michael. We did sleep together on the ride home and it felt great."

Michael wrapped Callie in his arms.

" Yes it was, but some other time. I have to talk to Lincoln."

Michael was about to leave when he turned around and looked at Calle.

" I'll be back tomorrow morning," Michael told her," You'll be fine."

" I just feel that I don't want to be alone," Callie said.

Michael wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

" After tomorrow, you won't be. In fact, you'll never be alone again. I love you Callie."

" I love you too," Callie told him.

Michael then left and Callie shut the door. She then went into the bedroom and laid down wishing Michael was right there beside her.


	27. Chapter 27

Michael woke up the next morning on the sofa in Lincoln's apartment. He looked around and noticed that Lincoln was already up.

" I was wondering when you were going to get up," Lincoln said," Don't you have an appointment with your probation officer?"

Michael got up and stretched.

" Yes, but I'm going over to see Callie first."

" Why didn't you just spend the night with her, you know you wanted to?"

Michael went into the bathroom and Lincoln came up to him.

" Callie and I are taking things one step at a time," Michael said," I did want to, Callie wanted me to."

" So why didn't you?"

Michael didn't answer the question and shut the door. He turned on the water and took a shower. As the water drained on him he thought about how he got to that moment, it was Callie who got him through the worst. Michael then got out and got dressed. Lincoln again looked at him.

" So what else do you need to do?" Lincoln asked.

" Find a way to unfreeze my assets," Michael answered," Linc, I want to move in with Callie."

Lincoln looked at his brother.

" Are you crazy?"

" Linc, I love her and I want to be with her, anyway I can. I have to go."

Michael left, but then thought of the first thing he needed to do.

" First things first," Michael told himself," My probation officer."

Meanwhile, Callie was just waking up and forgot that Michael wasn't there. She got up and went into the bathroom, but then heard a knock on the door. It was early, or was it late? Callie didn't look at the clock and just went to the door to see Sara. Callie sighed and opened the door.

" Sara."

" Good morning Callie."

Sara came in and was surprised that Michael wasn't there.

" Michael went home?"

" Yes, what did you expect?"

Callie sat down and Sara looked at her.

" What happened? Did the two of you have a fight?"

" No. Michael just thought is wasn't a good idea for him to stay here last night. I so wanted him to."

Sara sat down next to her.

" Anything else wrong?"

Callie looked at Sara.

" I never thought I would love someone again," Callie answered," I love Michael more then anything."

" So there's no problem."

Callie smiled.

" The only problem is the next level. I love Michael, but I'm not ready to have sex with him. I feel like that's what he wants."

Sara nodded her head.

" Did you tell Michael how you feel?"

" Yes, and he said that when it comes down to the first time we make love, it'll be worth the wait. Sara, what's going on with me?"

Sara smiled.

" You're in love Callie. Take your time and talk to Michael. I know what a good listener he is."

Callie sighed and got up.

" You're right, but I feel that I might lose him."

" You'll never know if you don't try."

In the time Sara and Callie talked, Michael was waiting outside the office where he was to meet his probation officer.

" Mr. Scofield," he heard.

Michael turned around to see a middle aged gentlemen standing in front of him.

" I'm Howard Dexter," Mr. Dexter said," Your probation officer. Please come in."

Michael went in and sat down.

" I should say your case is surprising," Mr. Dexter said," You gave yourself up?"

" Yes sir," Michael answered," I felt that it was the right thing to do."

Mr. Dexter nodded his head.

" According to your records, you've got an amazing resume and qualifications."

Michael nodded his head.

" You should find a job as soon as possible," Mr. Dexter told him," When you do, I need to know right away and you also need to check in with me once a week."

" I understand sir. I do have a question."

" Yes."

" On where I'm living. Right now, I am staying with my brother, Lincoln Burrows. I want to know if I could move."

Mr. Dexter shifted his eyes.

" Where?"

" Live with the woman I love. Her name is Callie and she means the world to me."

Mr. Dexter noted that.

" I don't see that as a problem. I need the address.'

" I'll get it to you."

Mr. Dexter stood up.

" I guess that's it then. Let me know when you find a job and where it is."

" I'll get it to you as soon as possible."

Michael left the building and smiled. The next thing to do was to see about unfreezing his assets.


	28. Chapter 28

After the talk with his probation officer, Michael decided to go see Callie. He knocked on the door, but go no answer.

" Has she left already?"

Michael sighed. He had missed her.

" Michael," he heard.

Michael turned around to see Callie.

" I didn't miss you."

Michael went up to Callie and hugged her tight.

" I missed you last night," Michael told her," I should've took you up on your offer."

Callie smiled.

" I missed you too. I forgot something, that's why I came back here."

Callie opened the door and went inside. Michael waited outside and saw her pick up a file.

" What's that?"

" Copies of a file," Callie said," Time to go back to work after this unexpected break. What about you? Didn't you have to go see your probation officer?"

" I did. I'm going to the bank to see about unfreezing my assets. I want you to think about something."

Callie looked at him.

" What?"

Michael wrapped his arms around her while they waited for the elevator.

" I want to move in with you. I mentioned it to my probation officer and he told me it wouldn't be a problem."

Callie let go.

" I don't know about that. Michael, that's a huge step."

" I know. Take all the time you need."

The elevator came up and they stepped inside. Michael looked at Callie and took her hand in his. Callie looked at him.

" I'll think it over, but I can't promise you anything."

After they left the building, they went their separate ways. Michael went to the bank where his accounts were. It seemed like hours before he even got an answer. Michael got word that his funds would be available in the next few days, but not sooner. Michael breathed a sigh of relief. There was only one more thing to do, set up his community service. While thinking it over, the one thing in the back of his mind was what he asked Callie.

" I caught her by surprise. I want nothing more then to be with her from this day on."

Michael then decided that he needed to go see Callie again and then it came to him.

" What if Callie says no? I don't think I can handle that."

Meanwhile, Callie was at work when one of her co-workers saw the look on her face.

" What are you puzzling over?" they asked.

Callie shook her head.

" Is it what's been happening?"

" Claire, I'm in love."

Claire smiled and pushed her red hair to the side. Callie smiled. Claire Duncan was her best friend next to Sara and Michael.

" You want to talk about what happened when you went down there? To Panama? Apparently things worked out."

" It did. Sara is fine and I fell in love with Michael. Claire, I found may way into his heart."

" So he loves you too," Claire said," Cool."

Callie smiled. It was cool. Callie then was surprised to see Michael.

" Michael, what brings you here?"

" I have great news. I talked to my old firm partners. Looks like I might have a job squared away."

Callie hugged him.

" Michael that's wonderful. You're lucky I'm not busy here."

" That's another thing. Part of my community service, is being done here."

" Here?"

Michael nodded his head. Callie didn't know what to think, but inside she felt that is was meant to be for her and Michael.


	29. Chapter 29

It was that evening, Callie had made some dinner for herself and Michael. Michael grinned at Callie as he helped her clean up. After that was done, they sat on the sofa.

" That was the best meal I've had in months," Michael told her.

" Thanks. So how did the day go for you?"

Michael didn't answer that, he ended up kissing her. Callie stopped him.

" Are you avoiding the question?"

" Callie, the day went fine. I hope you don't mind, but I left your number as a reference. Have you given it any more thought?"

Callie sighed.

" Yes. I want nothing more then to have you live here, but it's not an easy process. We've got to talk to the landlord and then I need to tell my folks. I don't know if they'll like it. When they found out I wanted to go down to Panama, they were against it. I had to go down there, to find Sara. I never expected to fall in love with you. I didn't want to."

" Because of how Sara felt?"

Callie nodded her head.

" Callie. I'll help you through all that. I promise you. So the answer is yes?"

Callie smiled and nodded her head. Michael again kissed her and Callie wrapped her arms around Michael's shoulders. The kiss brought them down. Michael moved his lips from hers and began to travel down her neck. The passion began to pick up, but then the phone rang. Callie instantly sat up and answered it.

" Hello," Callie said.

" Is Michael Scofield there?" she heard.

" Just a moment," Callie said.

Callie handed the phone to Michael.

" It's for you."

Michael took the phone and talked to whoever was on the other line. In the middle of it, he smiled and then hung up the phone.

" Good news?" Callie asked.

" Great news," Michael told her," I've got my old job back."

Callie ended up hugging him.

" That's great," Callie said," Everything is falling into place."

Michael got up.

" It's time to celebrate," Michael told her.

" We've just had dinner," Callie told him.

" So we go for a walk and get some dessert. What do you say?"

Callie got up.

" I'd say we call Lincoln and Sara," Callie answered," Let then know about the great news."

Michael nodded his head, he couldn't agree more.

It was several hours later, it was almost 9 p.m., Callie and Michael were still out with Lincoln and Sara. There were times when Michael looked at Callie and swore something was bothering her. In the back of his mind, Michael was blaming himself for pushing Callie so fast.

" Hey," Lincoln whispered," Are you okay?"

" Fine," Michael answered back," I think I'm pushing Callie too fast. I just love her so much Linc."

" Maybe you need to talk about it first," Lincoln told him," Figure some things out. Callie seems to be understanding."

Michael nodded his head.

" Callie is. She saved my life when she didn't have to. How can I ever repay Callie for that?"

Sara then looked at them.

" What are you two talking about over there?" Sara asked.

" Nothing," Lincoln answered.

" Didn't look like nothing," Callie added.

Michael knew it was something and it was something that needed some serious thought.


	30. Chapter 30

Michael ended up taking Callie home that night, but didn't go in.

" Are you leaving already?" Callie asked.

" I don't think it's the right time for me to stay," Michael answered," In fact, I've been thinking that I'm moving too fast. Callie, I love you. I want you to be honest with me. Do you think I'm moving too fast?"

Callie looked down and nodded her head.

" I'm sorry," Michael told her.

" You don't need to be," Callie told him," I love you too and I love every moment I have with you."

Michael went up to Callie and hugged her tight. In the back of his mind, he didn't want to let her go.

" I could hold you in my arms all night long and be satisfied," Michael told her.

Callie looked at him.

" Then why don't you stay the night?" Callie asked," I want to wake up next to you, with your arms wrapped around me."

Michael put his hands on her cheeks.

" Callie, I have so much to do still," Michael told her," This adjustment is just the beginning. Who knows if it'll last. I have to keep up with my probation, any mistake and I end up back in prison to serve my full sentence."

" That's five years," Callie said," What can I do to help you?"

" Support me. Believe in me," Michael told her.

" I do believe in you and you have all my support," Callie said," I'll see you tomorrow?"

Michael nodded his head and kissed her. Callie got the greatest sensation, it was sweet and gentle. Callie added to it and didn't want to let go. Michael then let go.

" This feels so good," Michael told her," But I should do. We need to talk more about this."

Callie nodded her head and Michael ended up leaving. Callie went inside and sat down on the sofa.

" The time is right," Callie thought," And that's what I'm going to tell Michael tomorrow, after I talk to Sara."

The next morning, Sara was on her way to work when she saw Callie.

" Callie," Sara said.

" I didn't mean to startle you," Callie said," I need to talk to you. It's about Michael."

Sara stopped.

" What did he do to you?" Sara asked.

" Nothing," Callie answered," I've made a decision. Michael and I are moving in together."

Sara looked surprised.

" Do you think that's a good idea Callie?"

" Sara I love Michael more then words can explain."

" I know you do and I know Michael loves you, but it's too soon. Is he pressuring you?"

Callie shook her head.

" So he's not pressuring you to have sex with him?"

" No Sara, he's not. Michael is okay with it."

" Callie, you need to think about it more. Moving in together, it's a huge step."

Callie nodded her head.

" I have to get going Callie," Sara told her," If you need to talk, I'll be home later. Will you think about it more?"

" Yes, I will."

Sara then walked on and Callie sighed. In the back of her mind, Callie knew what she wanted, but was it right?


	31. Chapter 31

Michael ended up at the day care center later that day as a part of his community service. Callie didn't know that another part of his service was cleaning up along the highway a few weekends. Callie just grinned at Michael read to the group of children just before nap time. Michael finished and the kids cheered.

" Okay it's nap time," the kids heard.

The kids laid down and Michael put the book back on the shelf. Mrs. Standfield, the director came up to him.

" That was wonderful," Mrs. Stanfield told him," You can add more time to your service by coming back here and staying with Callie. Callie sometimes stays here when parents are late."

" Sounds like a plan," Michael said," I'll think it over. Would you mind if I talked to Callie a moment?"

" Go ahead," Mrs. Standfield told him.

Michael went up to Callie.

" I have to tell you something," Michael told her.

Callie nodded her head.

" I have something to do this weekend, if fact a few weekends," Michael told her.

" As a part of your community service?" Callie asked.

" Yes. I hope you don't mind. It won't be all day."

Callie just smiled.

" You have the most beautiful smile I've ever scene. I have to get back to the office."

Michael was about to walk away when Callie stopped him.

" I've been thinking about something too. It's about moving in together."

Michael looked at Callie and knew.

" Do you want to wait a little longer?"

Callie nodded her head.

" I understand Callie. Lincoln thinks the same thing. I still love you though."

" I love you too. I'll see you later?"

" Of course you will."

Michael gave her a quick kiss and then left.

" You have a good man there Callie," Mrs. Standfield told her," Does it bother you that he's an ex-con?"

" Not at all," Callie answered," Michael is great. I love him more then anything."

When Michael got back to the office, Lincoln was waiting for him.

" Linc," Michael said," What brings you here?"

" You and this crazy idea that you want to move in with Callie," Lincoln answered," Michael, I know the two of you love each other, but get real."

" Don't worry. Callie told me she wants to wait. I'll go with that, but I can't help but want to be with her."

Lincoln sat down.

" How did it go there, with the community service?"

Michael sat down and smiled.

" Those kids love me," Michael said," I just read to them, but they loved it. Callie seemed to enjoy it too. Makes me think that maybe I would make a good father."

" Woah," Lincoln said," Don't get too far ahead here. You and Callie haven't..."

" No, not yet, but even if we did, why would that be your business?"

" I'm sorry. I just don't want you to rush it. Callie is so gentle and sweet."

" And she can take all the time she wants, I can wait."

Lincoln left soon after that. He still thought Callie and Michael were moving too fast, but it didn't seem to matter to them.

Later that evening, Michael went back to the day care center to see Callie with a small group of children.

" Hey," Michael said," I'm back."

Callie grinned at him.

" So good you came back," Callie told him," I have something else to tell you."

Michael sat down wondering what else Callie had to say.

" You look serious," Michael told her," Is something wrong?"

" No, I'm leaving soon. I'm waiting for Sara."

" If you want to talk about something," Michael told her," You can talk to me. I'm all ears."

Callie got up.

" I know you are, Michael," Callie told him," I just need to talk to her."

" Okay," Michael told her," I hear you. Do you still want me to come by?"

" Yes," Callie answered.

Sara came by a few moments later and Callie went out the door with her. Michael began to think that Callie might want more space and if that's what she wanted, what was he going to do?


	32. Chapter 32

Callie went out with Sara that evening. Sara noted how quiet Callie got.

" So what's going on?" Sara asked her.

Callie looked at her.

" I told Michael that it was too soon to move in together."

" I'm glad to hear that. Callie, I know you love him and that Michael loves you, but it's not the right time."

Callie nodded her head.

" I do love him, so much. Michael means so much to me. I wonder what my parents will think of him."

Sara knew that might come up.

" If you're honest about it," Sara said," I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

Callie smiled.

" I hope they'll like him. I know Michael is considered an ex-con, but he isn't to me. Sara, I've been also thinking about something else."

Sara knew what that might be.

" Callie, the decision is yours, but I would give that more thought too. Is Michael pressing you?"

" No. It's just like when we were on the boat, I want Michael to, or forget it."

Callie put her head in her hands and it began to worry Sara more.

Meanwhile, Michael was just about to leave the day care center when Mrs. Mansfield came up to him. Michael looked at the older woman. Mrs. Mansfield had gray hair and stood about 5'3.

" Michael," Mrs. Mansfield said," You have a way with children. They seem to love you."

Michael smiled.

" Before I ended up in prison I worked with kids, mostly disadvantaged ones. I haven't done anything like this in years. I like it though."

" Callie is very lucky to have you," Mrs. Mansfield told him," Callie has a way with these kids also. Did you know she wants to go back to school and go for a teaching degree?"

That news caught Michael by surprise.

" I didn't know that," Michael said.

" She's trying to save up for it," Mrs. Mansfield said," She has all the qualifications except for a few credits. I would like to help her with that."

" So would I," Michael said," Now I know of what Callie really wants. I'll see you tomorrow evening?"

" Sure. We love having you here. Have a good evening."

Michael left the building and wondered why Callie never told him about her plans.

" I can help Callie make her dream come true," Michael thought," Even if it takes years, I'll help her."


	33. Chapter 33

Michael went to Callie's apartment that evening. Callie was sitting up and smiled at him as he came in.

" Someone looks happy," Michael told her," I have something to ask you?"

Michael sat on the sofa and Callie sat next to him.

" So how was your outing with Sara?" Michael asked.

" Fine. Sara was happy to hear that I wasn't ready to move in with you."

Michael nodded his head.

" I'm sorry I pushed the idea. Mrs. Mansfield mentioned your plans to me though."

Callie sighed.

" Why didn't you mention it to me Callie? I want to help you with your dream."

Callie looked at him.

" You would?"

" Of course I would. I want to make all your dreams come true, no matter how long it takes."

Callie hugged him tight.

" Thank you. It's not easy though."

" Life isn't easy. It wasn't easy for me either. Callie, I'm here. Whatever you want, I'll help you with it."

Callie again hugged him.

" What about what you want?"

Michael held Callie tighter in his arms.

" I have what I want, right here in my arms. I love you Callie."

" I love you too."

Michael then ended up placing a kiss on her. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Callie took it in, waiting for the moment of Michael's touch. Michael then stopped and looked at her.

" What's on your mind Callie?"

" About how patient you're being with me. Would you be honest with me though?"

" About what?"

Callie looked down, but then back up at him.

" Do you think about it? Making love to me?"

Michael put his hands on her cheeks.

" I'd be lying if I said no, the truth is, yes I do. Do you?"

Callie nodded her head.

" But you're not ready yet, right?" Michael asked her.

" No, I've been ready. I'm just scared of getting hurt again."

Michael pulled her down and held her.

" Then when the time is right, we can plan it. No rush, no expectation. I promise you."

Callie looked at him and smiled.

" That's the one thing I love most about you Michael, your patience. I still don't know why you chose me over Sara."

Michael didn't want to talk about that anymore, deep down, he knew Callie did know why.


	34. Chapter 34

It was the weekend now, Michael was doing his community service cleaning up along the highway. There were several others with him, who was doing the same thing. Michael didn't pay attention to them, he just did his own part. When he was able to take a break, his mind wandered on Callie. He smiled as he thought about how Callie had changed his life.

" I love her more then I can say," Michael thought, " I'm glad we can be open and honest with one another."

Michael then went back to work for two more hours, before he was done. He was surprised when he saw Callie.

" Callie," Michael said," How did you know where to come?"

" You told me," Callie said," Last night."

" Oh right," Michael told her," I'm done now. I need to clean up, I must look a mess."

Callie started laughing.

" What?" Michael asked.

" Well, you still look hot to me," Callie said," You can clean up at my place."

Michael grinned at her.

" I like the sound of that," Michael told her," What else do you have in mind?"

" Oh nothing, just a late lunch or an early dinner," Callie said," I don't care what we do, I just love being with you."

" I love being with you," Michael told her," I'm ready if you are."


	35. Chapter 35

Michael ended up going to clean up at Lincoln's apartment. Lincoln saw Michael come out of the bedroom with a huge smile on his face.

" The look on your face says you had a great day," Lincoln said.

" More then great," Michael said," Everything is falling into place. I have everything I want right in front of me."

Lincoln looked at his brother and smiled.

" You're going over to be with Callie, right?"

" Where else would I go Linc?"

Lincoln got up.

" Are you coming home or staying there?"

" I don't know," Michael answered," I'm not pressuring Callie into anything. We've talked about it."

Lincoln shook his head.

" What Linc?"

" You don't think I've noticed you calling out Callie's name in the middle of the night? You're having dreams about her."

" So?"

" You want her to sleep with you."

Michael sat down.

" You know what. Why is this any of your business?"

" Sorry. I'm only trying to help. I know, technically, you have slept together."

" I know where you're driving at Linc. I can't talk to you about this. What happens between Callie and I, is between us."

Michael then got up.

" Who knows what's going to happen, but I'm prepared. No need to wait up."

Michael ended up leaving and Lincoln sat down.

" Don't do anything that would hurt her," Lincoln thought," The last thing you want, is Callie hating you."

Meanwhile, Callie was working on dinner for herself and Michael. The radio was on and Callie was humming to the music. She heard a knock on the door and looked out to see Michael. When she opened the door, Michael was standing there smiling at her.

" You clean up nicely," Callie said," Does Lincoln know where you're at?"

" I don't have to tell my brother everything," Michael told her," May I come in?"

Callie nodded her head and Michael came in. Callie shut the door and Michael immediately kissed her,

" Wow," Callie said," My guess it you've been waiting all day to do that?"

" That and more, but I promise you I won't push it."

Callie went to go check on dinner and Michael simply looked at her.

" What are you looking at?" Callie asked.

" Who else am I looking at?" Michael asked sitting down," You're beautiful."

Callie went up to him and placed a kiss on him. Michael added to it and brought her closer. The kiss deepened and it kept moving forward. They ended up on the sofa.

" Wait," Callie said," I'm sorry."

" Don't be," Michael told her," I understand."

Callie sat back a little.

" When it feels right, how do you know?" Callie asked.

Michael didn't know what to say.

" I'd be lying if I said this didn't feel right now, it does Callie. I want so much to make love to you."

Callie nodded her head.

" So do I," Callie admitted," But you have to do me a few favors."

" Name it," Michael told her," I do have protection."

" I figured you would," Callie said," Will you go slow?"

Michael grinned and nodded his head.

" What other way is there?"

Callie smiled and put her head on Michael's shoulder.

" What are you doing now?" Michael asked her.

Callie looked up and him.

" Listening to the sound of your heart beating," Callie answered," It's very comforting."

" Holding you in my arms in comforting to me," Michael told her," Don't you have something cooking?"

Callie then got up and nodded her head and took out what was in the oven. Michael came up and looked at her.

" Macaroni and cheese?" Michael asked.

Callie frowned.

" You don't like it?"

Michael smiled at her.

" It looks great."

Callie put the food on the table then went to the cabinet and got some plates.

" Simple and easy," Callie said," The way I like it."

Callie sat down and Michael sat down across from her.

" What?" Callie asked.

" Nothing," Michael told her," I like things simple too."

The two of them ate, mostly in silence. In the back of her mind, Callie thought about how much she loved Michael.

" What's wrong with me?" Callie asked herself," I know what I want, but why am I so scared?"

Callie let out a sigh.

" What's wrong?" Michael asked.

Callie said nothing and got up. Michael got up and went up to her.

" Hey," Michael told her," It's me, you can talk to me about anything. You know that right?"

Callie nodded her head.

" So what is it?" Michael asked.

Callie sighed again, what she was about to say wasn't going to be easy.


	36. Chapter 36

Michael kept looking at Callie, who got quiet all of the sudden.

" Callie, what is it?" Michael asked," The look you have is scaring me."

" I'm sorry," Callie said," This isn't easy to say."

Michael picked her up and set her on the counter.

" Look at me. Listen to me. Hear me. I love you Callie. Whatever is on your mind, tell me."

Callie ended up hugging him.

" I love you too, so much, but this is so hard."

" You don't want to break up, do you?"

Callie shook her head. Michael then got a thought.

" Does Sara think I'm pressuring you, you know, to give into my urges?"

" No. I told Sara that you're not pressuring me at all."

Callie was about to say something else when the phone rang.

" No. Don't answer it," Michael told her," I think we need to talk about this. Do you really think this is what I want?"

The phone stopped ringing and the machine picked up, it was Sara.

" _Callie, it's Sara. I'm wondering how things are with you. Before you make a decision, talk to me."_

The phone then went dead.

" Callie," Michael said," Whatever you decide, I'll understand."

Callie again hugged him, having Michael's arms around her made her feel better. Callie then let go and looked at him.

" In another dream, you're not happy with my decision. You demand it. I ask you if what you want is important, you say yes. I say in return, so what I think doesn't matter? I don't want sex right now."

Michael nodded his head.

" Don't let some dream tear us apart," Michael told her," I know you're scared Callie. What you want does matter to me."

" I want it to be perfect. The first time we make love should be perfect. Music, candle light, soft music, and dinner."

Michael smiled.

" I can handle that," Michael told her," How about if we go for a walk?"

Callie smiled and nodded her head. Michael saw the tears in her eyes.

" No more tears," Michael told her, using his thumb to wipe them away," You hear me?"

Michael and Callie went out for their walk, but Callie was distracted by certain thoughts. Michael looked at her.

" Hey," Michael said," Don't stress over it."

" How do you know what I'm thinking?" Callie asked.

" I know you better then you think," Michael answered.

Callie grinned.

" That's much better. I love to see you smile."

" Michael, a part of me feels that I shouldn't make you wait any longer. You've been so patient with me. I don't know why I'm scared, it's not like I've never done it."

Michael stopped.

" Callie, stop it. I don't want to fight with you on this. When the time is right, it's going to be perfect."

In the meantime, Sara was meeting up with Lincoln. Sara was worried about Callie. When Lincoln saw her, he knew something was wrong.

" Sara," Lincoln said," What did you need to talk to me about?"

" Callie and Michael," Sara answered.

Lincoln shook his head.

" What goes on with them, isn't our business," Lincoln told her.

" You're not concerned that Michael is pressuring her," Sara said," Callie is stressing over it. She tells me Michael isn't pressuring her, but I think he is."

" Sara. I hear what you're saying," Lincoln said," I thought that too at one point, but it's not what I think, it's what they think."

Sara shook her head.

" Lincoln, I don't want Callie to get hurt here. I just hope she makes the right decision."

" And what decision is that?" Lincoln asked.

" Not give into what Michael wants," Sara answered," I don't think it's the right time for them to become intimate."

Lincoln grinned.

" They already are," Lincoln said," Michael is crazy about Callie and he would never hurt her. You've to know that Sara."

" I can see how much Michael and Callie care for each other," Sara said," Callie has been hurt so many times."

Lincoln shook his head.

" Don't worry. Michael would protect her with his life," Lincoln said," That's how much Michael loves her."

Sara tried not to worry, but she was.


	37. Chapter 37

It was the middle of the night when Callie woke up. She looked and saw that Michael was lying right there beside her. Callie sighed and laid back down.

" Another dream where Michael gets mad at me because of the no sex issue," Callie thought to herself," When will the right time be?"

Callie sighed and felt tears in her eyes. Michael woke up and looked at her.

" Hey," Michael whispered.

Callie looked at him.

" What is it my love?" Michael asked.

" Another bad dream," Callie said," That's all. I'm glad you're here."

Michael pulled Callie into his arms and comforted her. He kissed her cheek and then began nibbling on her neck. Callie responded to the touch, which was sweet and gentle. Callie softly moaned to the moment. Michael stopped and looked at her.

" You like that," Michael said," Your response tells me."

Callie smiled.

" I like the feeling I get when you kiss me. It's even better when you hold me in your arms," Callie said," How did we end up here Michael? You never expected me to show up in Panama."

" I didn't even know you," Michael told her," I'm glad you did. We got where we are because of what you risked. Do you know how much you mean to me Callie?"

" I guess I think sometimes that you still love Sara," Callie said.

Michael nodded his head.

" I do still love Sara," Michael said," I always will, but it's you I want to be with Callie. Tell me about your dream."

Callie sat up.

" You don't want to wait anymore and you get sick of it," Callie said," You give me no choice."

Michael shook his head.

" I would never to that do you," Michael said," I did admit I want to make love to you, and I do, but whenever you feel ready. No rush. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll hold you in my arms again."

Callie laid back down and Michael wrapped his arms around her.

" How does this feel?" Michael asked her.

" Amazing," Callie answered," Like the night on the boat."

Michael thought of that night too and sometimes thought that's what he wanted to go back to. Several minutes went by and Michael saw that Callie was fast asleep.

" Sleep my angel," Michael said," I'm going to make your perfect night happen, just the way you want it."

It was another several hours, Callie woke up again and looked at the clock. It was almost 6 a.m. Callie looked at Michael who laid on his side with his arms still wrapped around her.

" Do you know how much I love you?" Calliie whispered," I love you more then anyone."

" I love you too," Michael whispered.

Michael opened his eyes and looked at her.

" Why are you up?" Michael asked," It's Sunday morning. Did you have another bad dream?"

Callie smiled.

" Just the opposite," Callie said," You gave me the time of my life. It turned into the most incredible night. You want to hear more?"

" Do tell," Michael said," If you would like."

Callie moved closer.

" I don't know where to start," Callie said," It was a beautiful."

" Is that the way you want it?" Michael asked," I'll work on it."

Michael yawned and shut his eyes again.

" You want to know where we end up making love?" Callie asked," Right here."

" Go back to sleep Callie," Michael told her.

Callie did and Michael looked at her. He knew exactly what to do and it was going to be a night they would both remember.


	38. Chapter 38

It was later that morning, Callie was in the kitchen when she heard knock on the door. Callie looked out to see Sara. Callie didn't know what to do, Michael was still there. Callie sighed and opened the door.

" Good morning," Sara said," May I come in?"

Callie nodded her head and Sara came in. Callie shut the door and Sara smiled.

" You look well," Sara said," Did you happen to get my message?"

" I got it," Callie said," But I have to tell you, it's my decision."

" I know," Sara said," I just don't want you to be pressured into it."

Michael ended up coming out of the bedroom. Sara looked at both of them.

" I see," Sara said," So you already made your decision. I only wanted to talk to you Callie."

Michael came up behind Callie.

" Sara, we appreciate your concern, but what goes on with Callie and I is our business. It's not for anyone else to hear."

" I get it," Sara said," I don't want Callie to get hurt."

" Why would I hurt her?" Michael asked.

" You've hurt others," Sara said," Do I need to remind you that you lied to me?"

Michael shook his head.

" That was back at Fox River," Michael said," I'm telling you that you don't need to worry about Callie. I'm going to take care of her."

Sara went back to the door.

" Callie," Sara said," Don't do anything you're going to regret."

Sara left and Callie went to sit on the sofa. Michael sat next to her.

" Sara's been there for me over the years," Callie said," When I needed someone to talk to, she was there."

" Now I'm here," Michael told her," I'm not saying you shouldn't talk to Sara, but I do ask that you don't talk about what goes on with us."

" Michael," Callie said," Sara just wants to know if you treat me right."

" And?" Michael asked.

Callie smiled.

" You do," Callie said," I told Sara you're not pressuring me. I guess she doesn't believe it."

Callie sat back and Michael sat back with her.

" I guess Lincoln might ask where you were," Callie said.

" He knew I was with you," Michael said," Linc thinks the same thing Sara does."

Callie sat up.

" Why do they think that you're pressuring me into having sex?" Callie asked," Don't they believe it when we say that your not?"

" Let's not talk about it," Michael told her," I'm serious. I'm here for you Callie. I always will be."

In the meantime, Sara went over to see Lincoln. Lincoln looked like he just woke up.

" Hey doc," Lincoln said," If you're looking for Michael, he's with Callie."

" I know he is," Sara said," I saw him."

Sara came in and Lincoln shut the door.

" You need to keep it down," Lincoln said," LJ is still sleeping."

" Callie is making a mistake Lincoln," Sara said," I fear Michael is going to break her heart."

Lincoln shook his head.

" No he won't," Lincoln said," Michael loves Callie. Sara, you need to realize that."

" I know Callie loves him," Sara said," But I don't know about Michael being in love with her."

Lincoln sat down.

" Where is this coming from?" Lincoln asked," I thought you were happy for them?"

Sara sat down.

" I was," Sara said," Until I felt that now, it's getting too serious. Callie is so young."

" You're making it sound like she's a teenager," Lincoln said," Callie is an adult who makes her own decisions. I was surprised when Michael told me how he felt about her. I thought Michael was in love with you Sara. I think he was."

Sara got up.

" I'm concerned about Callie," Sara said," If Michael breaks her heart, I swear I'll make his life miserable."

Sara went back to the door.

" Do me a favor and talk to Michael," Sara said," Please."

" I'm not getting involved," Lincoln said," That's their private life. Let it be Sara."

Sara shook her head and went out the door. Lincoln got up and didn't know what he was going to do. Should he talk to Michael or leave well enough alone?


	39. Chapter 39

Lincoln spent most of that day pondering over what he was going to do. He didn't want to get involved in Michael's personal life.

" It's not my business," Lincoln thought," I don't want anyone to get hurt either. If I intrude, both Callie and Michael may get hurt."

Lincoln sighed and LJ came into the room.

" Hey dad," LJ said," Where's Uncle Mike been all day?"

" Doing his community service work," Lincoln answered," He should be back later."

It was a few moments later when Michael walked through the door.

" Hey Uncle Mike," LJ said," How's the community service going?"

" Long and rough," Michael answered.

Michael sat down and shut his eyes.

" You going over to see Callie later?" Lincoln asked.

" I don't think so," Michael said," Why do you ask?"

" No reason," Lincoln said.

Michael got up.

" I'm going to take a shower," Michael said.

Michael went into the bathroom and shut the door. LJ looked at his father.

" Is something wrong dad?" LJ asked.

" It's nothing for you to worry about LJ," Lincoln told him," I don't even know if there is a problem."

LJ went back to his room and shut the door. Michael came out a few minutes later.

" That was refreshing," Michael said," I feel so much better."

Michael sat down again and Lincoln looked at him.

" Why are you looking at me that way Linc?" Michael asked.

Lincoln said nothing.

" If you have something to say, then say it," Michael said.

" It's about you and Callie," Lincoln said.

" What about us?" Michael asked.

Lincoln sat down.

" Are you happy Michael?" Lincoln asked.

" Of course I am," Michael answered," I have Callie. I have my brother, LJ is fine, and everything else is falling into place. Why do you ask?"

" Sara came by to see me," Lincoln answered," She's scared that you're going to hurt Callie."

Michael got up.

" So Sara came and talked to you too?" Michael asked," I told her and I'm going to tell you, I've said this before, I wouldn't hurt Callie for the world."

" We're only looking out for you and Callie," Lincoln said.

Michael went to the door.

" Callie and I will find out own way," Michael said," What goes on with us, isn't for anyone else to know. Do you get that Linc?"

" I understand," Lincoln said," But I don't think Sara does."

Meanwhile, Callie was with Sara. Sara had called Callie to meet for dinner and talk. Callie didn't know what to think or say. Sara looked at her as she sat down.

" So you got my message?" Sara asked.

Callie nodded her head.

" Callie," Sara said," I wanted to talk to you about Michael?"

" What about Michael ?" Callie asked," What do you want to know? Didn't we tell you enough this morning?"

Sara looked down, but then back up at Callie.

" Whatever it is you have to say Sara, say it," Callie said.

" Did you have sex with Michael?" Sara asked.

Callie sat back.

" I can't tell you that," Callie answered," You heard what Michael said."

Sara looked at her.

" You used to talk to me," Sara said," About everything."

" No, okay," Callie said," Michael and I didn't have sex. Does that make you happy?"

" I'm sorry," Sara said

Callie got up.

" But I'm not going to make Michael wait any longer either," Callie told her," He's been so patient and kind. If you haven't noticed, Michael is working very hard. He has to in order to keep up with his probation. I think he had a talk with his probation officer earlier today."

" On a Sunday?" Sara asked," Sounds fishy to me."

Callie sat back down.

" Sara," Callie said," It's my decision. I love Michael more then I can say."

" I know you do," Sara told her," That doesn't mean you have to jump into bed with him. Please think it over some more. It'll be worth the wait, you barely even know him."

Callie sighed. She felt it was the right time, but was it actually?

Meanwhile, Lincoln was trying to get through to Michael. Lincoln hugged his brother.

" Having you here makes me happy Michael," Lincoln said.

" Being here makes me happy," Michael said," Being with Callie makes me even better. I know you and Sara want to help, but Callie and I need to work through this on our own. We're taking it slow."

Lincoln nodded his head.

" I'm glad to hear that and I'm sorry," Lincoln said," So if you wanted to marry Callie, you wouldn't tell anyone?"

" Who said anything about marriage?" Michael asked," We're not ready for that."

" But you do want something else?" Lincoln asked.

Michael went back to the door.

" I'm not discussing this with you Linc," Michael said," I'm not discussing it with anyone."

Michael then went out the door. Lincoln decided to stay out of it, at least for now.


	40. Chapter 40

Callie went back home after her talk with Sara. She wasn't home too long when she heard a knock on the door. Callie was happy to see that it was Michael.

" Hi," Callie said as she opened the door.

Michael smiled and kissed her. Callie shut the door.

" I'm glad to be here," Michael said," Being here with you is the best thing."

Callie sat down and Michael sat down next to her.

" What did you do the rest of the day?" Michael asked.

" Not much," Callie said," I had dinner with Sara and she asked again if we had sex."

Michael looked at her.

" Again?" Michael asked," What did you say?"

" I told her we haven't," Callie answered," I had to, otherwise she would keep insisting that you're pressuring me."

Michael shook his head. Callie put her head on his shoulder.

" I thought Sara was happy for us," Callie said," It seems now that she isn't. Michael, I don't know what to do."

" Look," Michael said," I hear you. Linc is asking me the same thing. They're trying to let us live on our lives."

" Why can't they just let us live on our life?" Callie asked," We know what we're doing."

Michael put his arms around her.

" Being here with you, I feel more at home," Michael told her," I almost didn't come here, but I had to. I love Lincoln and LJ, but you're my heart Callie. If you never came to Panama, things would've been different."

" You might still be there," Callie said," I had to go to Panama. Sara was missing and I needed to find her."

Callie sat up and looked at him.

" What?" Michael asked.

" You were in love with her once," Callie said," I saw it in your eyes."

Michael nodded his head.

" Yes," Michael said," I did love Sara. I was glad to hear and see she was alive, but then you came into my life. Callie, I love you now. Why does it sound like you don't believe that?"

" I'm sorry," Callie told him," I don't know the answer to that."

Michael made her look at him.

" Listen to me," Michael said," You can take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Callie ended up hugging him tight. Michael hugged her back, but then started kissing her neck. Callie responded to it and fell backward. Michael followed her move and went down with her. The moment was getting deeper. Michael stopped and looked into her eyes.

" Michael," Callie said.

" Yes my darling," Michael said removing hair from her eyes.

Callie felt her heart pounding, but she felt it, right in her heart.

" I don't want this to end," Callie said," We can't let it go."

" What are you saying?" Michael asked.

Callie just looked at him.

" Make love to me Michael," Callie said.

Michael looked at her, concerned that it wasn't what Callie really wanted.


	41. Chapter 41

Michael took Callie's hands in his and kissed them.

" I don't think this is what you want right now," Michael told her," It's all this talk about Lincoln and Sara."

Callie got up.

" How do you know what I want or what I don't Michael?" Callie asked.

" I know you better then you think," Michael answered," Don't feel like you have to."

Callie crossed her arms and shook her head.

" So you don't want to?" Callie asked.

Michael got up.

" Let's not start a fight here," Michael told her," I don't want to fight with you."

" Then don't fight it Michael," Callie said," Do you want to make love to me?"

Michael again took her hands in his.

" Not like this," Michael told her.

Callie sat down and put her head in her hands.

" I sometimes wonder why you're with me," Callie said," You could've been with Sara. When Sara was cleared of her charges, she was happy. When she heard about Lincoln, words couldn't be found. Sara knew then she had to find you and tell you. You told her you might end up in Panama."

Michael sat down as Callie continued to ramble.

" When Sara went missing, I knew something had to be done," Callie said," I still think that she might love you. Maybe that's why she lashing out."

Michael looked at her.

" Maybe," Michael told her," Callie, I want you to be sure. I can make it the way you want it. You told me you wanted it to be perfect."

" I do," Callie said.

Michael put his arms around her.

" Be honest with me," Michael said," Are you scared of losing me?"

Callie looked at him and nodded her head.

" Why?" Michael asked her," I love you and first of all, you're my best friend. Callie, I wouldn't ever leave you. You'll never be alone."

Callie had tears in her eyes.

" I love you too," Callie told him," Are you tired of hearing that?"

Michael ended up laughing.

" Say it all you want," Michael told her," I love hearing it. You want to go for a walk on the pier or would you rather go for a drive?"

" Either one sounds wonderful," Callie told him," As long as I'm with you."

About 30 minutes later, Callie and Michael were still out walking.

" Fresh air," Callie said," This feels great."

Michael took her hand in his.

" I had a good idea," Michael said," There's no need to rush Callie. I'm not going anywhere."

Callie looked at him and smiled.

" I guess not," Callie said," So what about your idea to make it perfect?"

" I'm working on it," Michael told her," Until then relax."

They continued to walk until then came up to an ice cream stand.

" You want some ice cream?" Michael asked.

" When don't I want ice cream?" Callie asked.

" When you're not hungry," Michael answered.

Callie laughed and Michael got her a container of vanilla ice cream.

" I thank you," Callie said," So does my stomach."

" You're welcome my love," Michael said," Shall I take you back home?"

Callie shook her head.

" Not yet," Callie said," I'm enjoying this."

Michael nodded his head, so was he. Callie sat down on a bench and looked at the clear sky.

" So many stars," Callie said," So clear and bright."

Michael sat down and put and arm around her.

" The simple things in life," Michael told her," The only thing I would wish for is to be off probation so I could take you away from here."

Callie looked at him.

" You seem to be adjusting," Callie said," You're new job is going well and you're keeping up with everything else. Could it be possible?"

" What?" Michael asked.

" To fall even more in love with you," Callie asked.

Michael ended up kissing her and didn't let up on it. Callie then stopped it.

" You see how good this feels?" Callie asked.

" So many questions," Michael said," Could you be any more beautiful?"

Callie got up.

" I'm ready to go back home now," Callie said," It's getting chilly out here."

Michael got up and put his arms around her.

" Then I guess I need to keep you warm," Michael told her," You still up for it?"

Callie just grinned.


	42. Chapter 42

Michael ended up taking Callie home. The fresh air and the walk seemed to help them both.

" You look so much better," Michael told her," How do you feel now?"

Callie grinned at him.

" Will you stop that," Michael told her," You're making me crazy."

Callie then ended up laughing. Michael shook his head.

" What am I going to do with you Callie?" Michael asked her.

Callie said nothing and Michael wrapped his arms around her.

" Am I going to do all the talking now?" Michael asked her.

" We don't have to talk at all Michael," Callie told him," We can enjoy being together and not talk."

Michael knew what Callie had in mind, maybe she was serious.

" So you were serious?" Michael asked her.

Callie nodded her head.

" So what are you waiting for. Open the door."

Callie did and she went in. Michael went in behind her and shut the door. They didn't look at each other then.

" Callie," Michael said," Look at me."

Callie did and Michael went up to her.

" You don't have to," Michael told her.

" Why do you keep questioning what I want?" Callie asked," I want this more then anything. I want you more then anything Michael. So what are you waiting for?"

Michael looked at her. He didn't know what he was waiting for. Right now, he had Callie's approval. In the back of his mind, he wanted Callie as much as she wanted him.

" Are you sure?" Michael asked her again.

" Positive," Callie said," Unless you don't want to."

Michael ended up picking Callie up and placed her on the counter.

" Look at me," Michael told her," Do you know what you're doing?"

Callie pushed him away and jumped off the counter.

" I'm not a little kid Michael," Callie said," Why are you doing this? I meant what I said."

" So do I," Michael told her," Callie, you mean the world to me. I don't want to fight with you and I don't think this is the right time. I'm going to go."

Callie stopped him.

" Don't go," Callie said," Why are you fighting what we both want?"

Michael went to the door.

" Good night Callie," Michael said," This weekend, I'm going to give you the night of your life."

Michael then left. Callie sat down and felt that she wanted to cry.

" A few more days," Callie told herself," That'll be worth it."

Callie then went into her room, wondering what Michael had in mind.


	43. Chapter 43

It was several days later, Saturday night. Michael just got through with his community service for the day and was getting ready for his time with Callie. Lincoln happened to look in on him.

" Should I wait up for you?" Lincoln asked.

Michael looked at his brother.

" You don't have to wait up for me Linc," Michael told him," If I come home, you'll know it."

Michael went out of the bathroom.

" Michael," Lincoln said," What are you doing?"

" I'm going to show Callie the time of her life," Michael answered," Not that you need to know."

Lincoln sat down.

" It's getting more serious with you two," Lincoln said," I got my answer, you won't be home tonight."

Michael went to the door.

" I'm only getting on with my life Linc," Michael said," Don't ask me questions that's none of your business."

Lincoln got up.

" Was it your business to get yourself thrown into prison in the first place?" Lincoln asked.

Michael didn't answer, he just left. On the way out, Michael ran into Sara.

" Michael," Sara said," Good thing I caught you, I need to talk to you."

" If you're here to tell me not to hurt Callie," Michael said," Keep it to yourself."

Sara stared at him.

" You know how fragile Callie is," Sara said," I know she loves you. I see it in her eyes."

" And you think I don't love her," Michael said," You and Lincoln think the same way. Is that what you came to say?"

" Calm down," Sara said," I didn't come her to lecture you. Callie said you have something special planned."

Michael shook his head.

" Michael," Sara said," Callie is so happy. I've never seen such a glow in her eyes."

" Sara," Michael said," I wouldn't hurt Callie for the world. She means so much to me. I have to go. Don't worry."

Sara then watched Michael walk on. Michael was only a few blocks away when he stopped and looked at the sky."

" I want this as much as Callie does," Michael thought," I'm not and never will hurt her."

Michael then walked on and got to Callie's apartment. Callie opened the door and smiled.

" Michael," Callie said.

Callie looked at the look on Michael's face.

" Are you okay?" Callie asked," You look, confused."

Michael just walked to her and hugged her.

" I love you," Michael told her," I want you to know that."

Callie let go.

" I love you too," Callie said," More then words can say?"

Michael then shut the door.

" Callie," Michael said," I have to be honest with you."

" What is it?" Callie asked," You have been honest with me."

Michael sat down and Callie sat down next to him. Michael looked at her.

" I want to give you the night of your life," Michael told her," But all that keeps going through my head is taking you into the bedroom and making love to you."

Callie sighed and nodded her head.

" Then why don't you?" Callie asked," That's all I'm thinking about."

Michael then ended up kissing her. Callie didn't let up on it and it only got deeper as it went on. Michael then stopped and looked at her.

" You look incredible," Michael told her," I love the dress. Red brings out the glow in your eyes."

Callie smiled, so did Michael.

" You know what," Michael said getting up," I made reservations. How about if we go get something to eat first?"

" Sounds like a good plan," Callie said," How about a moonlight walk?"

Michael helped her up.

" Whatever you want Callie," Michael said," I want to make all yoru dreams come true."

" They already have," Callie told him," I have you Michael."

The two of them then left the apartment to enjoy what was going to be the beginning of a perfect night.


	44. Chapter 44

Michael and Callie went to dinner and enjoyed it by candlelight. Music began to fill the air and Callie just smiled. The only thing she could think of was how perfect the night had been. After dinner, they took a walk outside. Michael stopped and looked at her.

" What?" Callie asked.

" The moonlight," Michael answered," It's looking right down on you. You're so beautiful standing underneath it."

Callie felt that she was blushing.

" I'm sorry Callie," Michael told her," It's the truth."

" You're so good to me," Callie said," I don't deserve it."

" Yes you do," Michael told her," You changed my life, forever."

Callie took his hand in hers.

" Will you take me home now?" Callie asked.

" If that's what you want," Michael told her.

Callie only nodded her head and Michael took her home like she wanted. Callie opened the door and Michael stared at her. Neither one said a word.

" What's wrong?" Callie asked," You look like you want to fall apart."

Michael took Callie in his arms.

" Are you 100 sure about this?" Michael asked.

" Yes," Callie answered," Make love to me Michael."

Michael ended up kissing her and the two of them worked their way into the bedroom. Michael tried to be as gentle as possible, knowing that's what Callie wanted. Michael left kisses up and down her body, but then captured her lips with his own. Callie didn't want the feeling to go away. Michael then stopped and got up. Callie sat up.

" Why did you stop?" Callie asked.

Michael went to look in his pants pocket and then in his wallet. He ended up looking down.

" I forgot," Michael said," I didn't bring any protection."

Callie laid back down, but then ended up going into the side drawer. Michael looked as she searched. Callie then showed him, she had one.

" One condom," Callie said," No need to worry."

Michael sat next to her.

" You didn't have to," Michael said.

" I didn't," Callie said," You remember the day you got out of Fox River?"

Michael nodded his head.

" I wanted to make love to you that night," Michael said," You got mad at me."

" You left it here," Callie said," So I put it in here."

Michael again took Callie in his arms.

" So, do you wish to continue?" Michael asked.

Callie responded by kissing him. Michael pulled tighter and went down with Callie. Again he was gentle, every step of the way. They made love with the moonlight streaming through the window. Michael laid awake, with Callie sleeping, her head laying on his chest. Michael smiled and kissed the top of her head.

" That was well worth the wait," Michael whispered.

Michael then shut his eyes, and within moments, he too fell asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning Michael woke up and Callie was still asleep, sleeping on her left side. Michael pulled her closer and tried not to wake her, but he did.

" What are you doing?" Callie asked looking at him.

Michael smiled and kissed her. Callie added to it.

" Last night was incredible Callie," Michael told her," It was worth the wait."

Callie grinned and sat up, but Michael pulled her back down.

" Where are you going?" Michael asked.

" To go take a shower," Callie answered," Why do you ask?"

Callie then got up and Michael still laid there looking at the ceiling.

" I would love it if we could stay in bed all day," Michael told her.

" I think that would get boring," Callie said," Last night was incredible, but don't expect it again too soon Michael."

Michael got up and stopped Callie before she walked away.

" Callie," Michael told her," I don't expect anything from you. Don't accuse me of it."

" I'm sorry," Callie said," I have work to do and so do you. Don't you?"

Michael nodded his head.

" Look," Callie said," You know I love you with all my heart, right?"

" And I love you with all of mine," Michael told her," Would you marry me?"

Callie looked at him and didn't answer, she just went into the bathroom. A little while later, Callie came out already dressed. Michael looked at her.

" Well," Michael said.

" I can't answer you now," Callie said," I don't know. I'm getting over the fact that last night we made love for the first time."

" I want to marry you," Michael said," I never want to lose you."

Callie went up to him and hugged him. Michael hugged her back as tight as he could.

" I need to think it over," Callie said," Will you let me do that?"

Michael pulled away and looked at her.

" Of course," Michael said," I have to meet Lincoln later. I wonder what he would think?"

Callie grinned.

" He would probably think you're out of your mind," Callie said.

" I don't care," Michael said," Well, actually I do. I love my brother."

" I know you do," Callie said," Afterall you risked you life to save him. I admire you for that Michael. I have to go. I'll see you later."

Michael stopped her again.

" Wait a few moments," Michael told her," I'll walk out with you."

Michael went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. While he was in there, he wondered why Callie didn't ask him to join her. Michael came back out a few moments later and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Then, he went out of the building with Callie.

" We can do this together," Michael told her," Would you come with me?"

" You know I will," Callie said.

Michael smiled at her. He was grateful to Callie, who came into his life at exactly the right time.


	46. Chapter 46

Michael looked at Callie, who sat on the sofa reading. In the past few days, they made another decision. Michael stayed with her more and more each night and they decided to move in together. Michael had discussed it with his probation officer and it was all cleared. Callie got up and went to the fridge.

" What do you need?" Michael asked her.

" I don't know," Callie answered," I'm hungry."

Michael went up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He then started kissing the back of her neck.

" What are you doing?" Callie asked.

" I'm hungry too," Michael answered her," What are you in the mood for?"

Callie closed the fridge and turned around to look at him.

" I'm not sure," Callie answered him.

" We could order a pizza," Michael said," Have some wine, talk, and then.."

Callie didn't know what to think.

" What?" Callie asked.

Michael gave her a devilish grin.

" Make love," Michael answered," We've been living together and I love it."

" So do I," Callie said," Okay, but no hot peppers or anchovies."

Michael smiled and went to the phone.

" How does cheese and pepperoni sound?" Michael asked her.

Callie only nodded her head and sat back down. Michael ordered the food and then sat back down next to her.

" 25 minutes," Michael told her.

" You know how to take care of me," Callie said.

" I always will," Michael told her," I love you Callie."

Callie smiled.

" I love you too Michael," Callie said," I love hearing you say that. What are we going to tell everyone?"

Michael put his arms around her.

" We do need to tell them," Michael admitted," Sara, Lincoln, everyone. They might think we're nuts."

" I don't care," Callie told him," When I'm with you, I know I'm safe."

Michael kissed her cheek.

" You've changed my life Callie," Michael told her," You're my angel."

Callie then just kissed him, which Michael laid into. The kiss got out of control. Time passed and they were making love on the sofa when they heard a knock on the door.

" The food," Michael said," Hold it right there."

Michael got up and put some clothes back on. He went to the door and got the pizza. Michael then shut the door and put it on the table.

" Food is here," Michael said sitting down.

Callie got up and covered herself and joined Michael at the table.

" We can eat, clean up and then continue," Callie said," Go to bed."

Michael smiled.

The two ate, talked and then cleaned up. Michael put the leftover pizza in the fridge. The evening was perfect, the time was right. Michael went up to Callie and picked her up.

" What gives?" Callie asked," I can walk you know."

Michael didn't answer her, he just carried Callie to the bedroom where their lovemaking continued.


	47. Chapter 47

Several more days have passed, Michael came home to find Callie sitting at the computer.

" Good evening my love," Michael said kissing her cheek," What are you doing?"

Callie looked at him.

" Working on my resume. There's not much to put on it. I've only had odd jobs."

" So what. You add what you've got."

" It's pathetic. I don't have anything. Who's going to care about the volunteer work I've done."

Michael sat down next to her.

" You'd be surprised. Look at me. I honestly thought nobody would give me a job. I was a convicted felon."

Callie looked at him.

" Michael, that isn't funny."

" I didn't say it was. Callie, you are a bright, honest, and caring person. You have to believe in yourself. What if you never came down to Panama?"

Callie wondered how their conversation went to her resume to Panama.

" I never would've found Sara. That's beside the point. I need to work on this."

" And?"

" What do you mean and? This is important to me. I have to pull my own weight around here."

Michael didn't want to hear anymore.

" I'm not telling you not to follow your dreams. Tell me more."

" About what? You know all you can about me. Are we back to the subject of Panama?"

Michael smiled.

" Okay. I never would've met you."

" And?"

" Michael, enough. I don't want to talk about it. Why do you want to bring that up?"

Michael got up.

" Fine. If you never came down there, I never would've gotten to know you."

Michael began to walk away when Callie stopped him.

" I wouldn't of fallen in love with you. Panama was the place I fell in love with you. I do appreciate all you do for me Michael."

Michael wrapped his arms around her.

" I'm going to take of you. I promise you. Tomorrow I'm going to help you with your resume."

Callie ended up hugging him.

" You know what else I love? I love it when we make love."

Michael grinned at her.

" Later. Right now, let's eat. I brought some food."

Callie nodded her head, realizing how hungry she was.

" Tomorrow I will help you with what you're doing."

" Deal. I need time to relax anyway. Figuring it all out is tedious."

Michael and Callie ate some dinner. Callie ended up sitting on the sofa with a notebook in her hands. Michael looked at her.

" Callie, what are you doing?"

" Writing all I need down. This isn't that long."

Michael grabbed the notebook from her hands and threw it on the floor.

" Give that back to me Michael."

Michael sat down next to her and immediately kissed her, which Callie got into. Michael then stopped and looked at her.

" When I get through with you, the only thing you'll be thinking about is sleep."

" Plus wondering where my life is going."

" Your life will be with me Callie. You know I also love it when we make love. I remember the first time we made love."

Callie ended up grinning.

" Callie?"

" You want to carry me to the bedroom?"

Michael did just that only to watch Callie fall asleep.

A few hours later, Callie woke up to see Michael was awake beside her.

" Hey sleepyhead," Michael told her.

Michael smiled when Callie looked at him. Callie then got up to change.

" Beautiful."

Callie shook her head, but continued what she was doing. Callie then put on her nightgown.

" You're teasing me. Making me watch you get naked, then put on the nightgown."

Callie went back up to him.

" So what do you want to do?"

" Stay undressed, so I wouldn't have to take it all off again myself."

Michael kissed Callie gently and rolled on top of her. Michael then stopped.

" I need to go out for a moment. I think we used up the last of the condoms the other night."

" Then maybe we make love too much, but I enjoy it."

Michael got up.

" I'll be right back. Don't you move, especially to go on that computer. I promise you, tomorrow I will help you with your resume."

Michael ended up leaving. Callie went out into the living to get the notebook she had.

" It's my life Michael. I have to get this done."

Callie did go back to working on her resume, but then she ended up falling asleep again. When Michael came home, he saw what Callie was doing.

" What am I going to do with you Callie? What are you doing to yourself. I'm going to do what I can to take care of you."

Callie woke up to look at him.

" Michael."

" You were working again. I asked you not to Callie. I told you I'm going to help you."

" You act like I can't do it myself."

Michael shook his head, he didn't want to fight with her.

" Don't put words into my mouth Callie. I know you can do it on your own."

Callie got up.

" I'm sorry Michael. I know you want to help me. I love you for that."

Michael wrapped his arms around her.

" I love you too Callie. Let this be for now. You don't need to do it now, do you?"

Callie smiled.

" I guess not. I just want to have it on hand. I want to be prepared."

" I'm not saying that you shouldn't worry, just relax for now. Let's enjoy the time we have now."

Callie nodded her head, at that moment, that's all she wanted. 


End file.
